Tel le phénix, je renaîtrai !
by La-Lune-Bleue
Summary: Ilwena, âgée d'à peine 14 ans, s'enfuie de chez elle où elle est battue. Elle parviens à se cacher en Italie, dans la petite ville de Volterra. Elle découvre une magnifique demeure et y pénètre. Sans le savoir, elle entre dans le royaume des Vampires, et rencontre la Famille Royale de ces êtres : les Volturi. Jane et Alec tombent amoureux d'elle et l'histoire de Ilwena continue ...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour lecteurs et lectrices adorés !_

_Voilà le commencement de ma fiction,_

_et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Bloody Kisses_

_La-Lune-Bleue, mais appelez-moi Juliette ;)_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena : **_

Il me frappait.

Il me frappait sans relâche.

Je ne savais jamais quand est-ce qu'il déciderait de s'arrêter et de me laisser enfin tranquille.

Il paraît que les personnes qui battent leurs femmes ou leurs enfants ont des problèmes avec l'alcool, mais lui, il était toujours sobre. Il me haïssait.

Il avait toujours haït les femmes libres pour je ne sais qu'elle raison débile. Peut-être, parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'elles prenaient de plus en plus de liberté, qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus fortes et indépendantes. Elles n'avaient plus besoin des hommes pour survivre ; elles s'étaient émancipées.

Lorsque ma mère était encore en vie, il ne supportait déjà pas ma façon d'être. Ma façon d'être féministe et de me battre pour le « WomenPower », avec des phrases types :

« Les femmes dominent et les hommes s'inclinent. ».

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma mère s'était remariée avec lui. Quelque chose m'avait tout de suite effrayée dans son regard. Il avait cette aura malveillante qui planait au-dessus de lui.

Il m'a toujours battue, depuis qu'il me connaissait, lorsque ma mère était à son travail. Je rentrais simplement de l'école, il m'attrapait violemment par le bras et me jetait à ses pieds avant de commencer à me ruer de coups. C'était tous les jours pareils.

Je ne disais jamais rien.

Je ne criais jamais.

Je ne suppliais encore moins.

Je restais silencieuse, laissant mon esprit divaguer pour oublier les coups.

Je cachais mon corps sous mes habits et quand quelqu'un apercevait une ecchymose, je lui répondais que je faisais de la boxe.

Je ne faisais pas de boxe. Même si certains de mes cousins m'apprenaient à me défendre.

Je ne me servais jamais de leurs astuces. A quoi bon, face à lui … ? Il faisait plusieurs têtes de plus que moi, et il était plus fort physiquement. Et même si j'étais parvenue à lui rendre certains de ses coups, cela l'aurait rendu encore plus fou de rage … et j'en aurai subi les conséquences.

Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi je m'acharnais ainsi à survivre. Ma vie n'était ni heureuse, ni douce, ni agréable. Je n'étais rien ni personne.

Ma mère était morte à la suite d'un cancer.

Je me rappellerai toujours de cet instant. Cet instant, où allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, elle a caressé ma joue et m'a dit doucement : « Je suis sûre que tu es entre de bonnes mains ». Elle a regardé son mari avec tendresse, puis est revenue à moi. J'ai appuyé sa main plus fort contre ma joue, je n'ai pu empêcher mes larmes de couler, et j'ai retenu mon sanglot en me mordant violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les yeux de ma mère descendirent lentement sur mon bras qui pour une fois était nu et vit ces marques sur ma peau.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait tord. Je l'ai lu dans son regard. Ce sentiment de désespoir, de colère et d'impuissance. J'ai cru entendre un désolé, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. J'aurai tellement souhaitais qu'elle meurt en pensant que tout irait bien pour moi.

Lorsqu'elle était vivante, je faisais tout pour qu'elle ne sache rien de ce que je vivais. Je voulais seulement qu'elle soit heureuse, même si pour cela je devais me sacrifier et souffrir en silence. Elle travaillait dure pour moi, voulant que je fasse de bonnes études. Elle était toujours douce et compatissante, elle n'éprouvait aucune haine à l'encontre de l'homme qui lui servait de mari alors qu'il restait toute la journée sur le canapé à ne rien faire.

J'aimais et j'aimerai toujours ma mère. Je ne suis pas Électre et je ne regrette rien.

Je savais que si je ne faisais rien, je mourais. Et je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'étais alors âgée que de 14 ans.

De plus, j'ai le sentiment que je dois faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je pense que toutes personnes sur Terre a un but à atteindre. Je ne sais pas encore quel est le mien, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Je suis tombée et je me suis relevée.

J'ai couru dehors. Je ne savais même pas où aller.

J'ai marché longtemps, vraiment très longtemps pour arriver dans un cybercafé. Je me suis faite toute petite, comme d'habitude, et me suis installée devant un ordinateur libre. Je me suis connectée à Internet avec la ferme intention de trouver un moyen de quitter la France pour un autre pays. Je ne savais pas encore lequel, mais cela n'avait pas non plus d'importance.

S'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire, c'est pirater des serveurs. J'ai un véritable don en ce qui concerne l'informatique ; un peu comme Lisbeth Salander dans _Millénium_.

Je suis aussi très douée pour voler ou espionner. Je sais passer inaperçue, telle une ombre parmi les ombres. Je suis agile tel un chat. Et je sais réfléchir et me montrer maligne tel un renard. Je sais me débrouiller seule.

Je tapa dans la barre du moteur de recherche « billets d'avion ». Je cliqua sur le premier site inconnu qui m'apparu.

J'entra dans le système en quelques minutes.

Où pouvais-je bien aller … ?

Mes yeux parcouraient rapidement les lieux de destination.

Puis je m'arrêta soudainement. Cette ville m'attira aussitôt. J'aimais bien ce nom finissant pas a, comme mon prénom.

Volterra.

C'est en Italie.

Il est vrai que je ne parlais pas italien, mais je parle plutôt bien l'anglais et je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir ainsi.

C'était décidé, c'est là que j'irai. Je pris un billet. Le prochain avion pour cet destination serait là dans deux heures. Il fallait que je me dépêche.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur et sortis du cybercafé.

En faisant les yeux doux au conducteur qui avait accepté de me prendre en auto-stop, je parvins à ne pas répondre à ses questions indiscrètes.

Je sais déjà manipuler les gens du haut de me 14 ans. Mon instinct de survie est heureusement, pour moi, très développé.

Enfin assise à ma place, dans l'immense avion blanc, je soupira de soulagement.

Jusque là, tout se passait plutôt bien. Pourtant je me surpris à prier. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, alors pourquoi prier ?

Je n'ai plus qu'à suivre mon Destin en Italie.


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci_

_ à toutes les personnes _

_qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et qui me suivent :)_

Juliette

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Point De Vue De Aro :**_

Assis sur mon trône, je regarde par la fenêtre ; le temps est plutôt clair et les oiseaux chantonnent doucement mais trop bruyamment pour Caïus qui commence à s'agiter sur son siège royal …

Encore une journée pendant laquelle je vais m'ennuyer ! Je pousse un soupir sans me préoccuper des regards interrogateurs et à la fois inquiets de ma petite Jane. Je crois apercevoir mes deux frères lever les yeux au ciel, aussi.

Rôôh, ils m'agacent ces deux là ! J'ai le droit de trouver que ce début de journée est des plus ennuyeux. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se passe rien ? Tout le monde fait grève ou quoi ?

Ne connaissent-ils pas leur Roi tant aimé ? Ne savent-ils pas que ce Roi ne peut supporter le calme ?

J'espère qu'il s'agit seulement du calme avant la tempête … Si seulement …

Et si je devenais petit à petit comme Marcus !? Oh mon Dieu, par pitié, pas ça !

Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit Aro, je suis sûr que quelque chose t'amuseras encore aujourd'hui. Tu découvres tous les jours la vie, alors ce n'est pas maintenant que cela va changer, tu sais ! Oui, c'est sûrement ça … Quelque chose va forcément venir me distraire.

Je me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre, comme pour trouver une contenance. Je soupire de nouveau : il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant dehors.

Un Roi se doit d'être entouré de bouffons … mais les miens ne sont vraiment pas amusants … Non mais regardez leur tête ! Bon, je suis un peu dur avec eux, il est vrai que c'est drôle de les voir détruire mentalement ou physiquement quelqu'un ; surtout s'il s'agit d'un humain. Mais il a des limites à ce divertissement.

- Jane, l'interpellai-je.

- Oui, Père ? demande-t-elle aussitôt avec un certain empressement

- Cela ne t'arrives donc jamais de sourire !

- Hum … je suis navrée, Maître. La seule chose qui me fait sourire est de m'apercevoir que je suis entrain de briser un jouet …

- Vas-y.

- Pardon ?

- Fais quelque chose, Jane ! Lui criai-je presque dessus. Sinon je t'ordonnerai de torturer ton propre frère,

Je la vois soudainement devenir encore plus exsangue qu'elle ne l'est habituellement. Ce que je viens de dire est cruel, surtout qu'en ce moment Alec veut s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Il commence à apprendre qu'un frère et une sœur ne peuvent pas être amoureux l'un de l'autre et encore moins avoir des relations sexuels ensemble. Pour ma part, cela n'a pas d'importance, l'immortalité est leur renaissance, ils en font ce qu'ils veulent. Mais mon fils n'est plus d'accord avec le fait d'être en couple avec sa sœur.

Ma fille baisse son regard sur ses pieds, cherchant une solution à ce problème. Puis elle relève la tête, et je vois ce sourire que elle seule est capable d'avoir sur son visage aux traits si angéliques. Je vois son regard prendre une puissante et terrible couleur rouge comme lorsqu'elle use de ses pouvoirs sur une innocente personne.

Renata s'écroule en hurlant de douleur.

A voilà qui est mieux.

Je lui souris tendrement et elle arrête d'embêter sa collègue.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je suis à Volterra.

Je marche au hasard dans les rues, visitant les places et respirant l'air nouveau que m'apporte ce lieu. L'ennui est que je ne connais rien de cette ville, je n'ai pas eu la bonne idée de faire des recherches lorsque j'étais au cybercafé, en France. Quelle idiote, alors !

J'étais tellement pressée de partir … Et je me retrouve ici sans argent, sans vêtements de rechange, sans de quoi me nourrir.

Mais je sais me débrouiller.

J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à survivre, alors je continuerai à le faire même si pour cela je dois voler et manipuler.

J'irai là où me conduira mon Destin. Je ne suis pas une personne fataliste. Je crois au Destin, pourtant je pense être la seule personne capable de décider de ma vie. Je ne me soumets pas, je n'obéis pas.

Je suis libre !

Tellement libre que cela en est grisant !

J'aimerai que ma vie entière soit comme aujourd'hui ! Délicieuse et sans ennui. J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Pleurer de bonheur.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon ventre n'est pas de mon avis, la vie n'est toujours pas parfaite ; il crie famine.

Il faut absolument que je trouve à manger.

Mais où aller ?

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Gianna :**_

Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi mes Maîtres ont voulu acheter autant de nourritures humaines. Il n'y à même plus de place dans le réfrigérateur ni dans les placards et il reste encore plusieurs livraisons. Je vais en stocker dans la cave, avec le vin. Je me demande qui va cuisiner tous ces ingrédients. J'espère que ce ne sera pas moi ! Non, je pense qu'ils demanderont à Heidi, elle est douée pour cela. Pour attirer les Humains, par n'importe quels moyens que ce soit.

Elle va partir en amoureuse avec Félix, Aro l'a permis.

Il a dû trouver l'idée de faire un bal touristique dès plus divertissant … Cela ne présage rien de bon pour les Hommes. Ils vont tous finir dans les veines de ces monstres.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'en fais moi aussi partie.

M'habituerai-je jamais ?

La vie ne vaut pas toujours d'être vécue, et l'éternité encore moins …

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je marche encore et toujours.

Il fait peut-être chaud, après tout nous sommes en fin juin, mais il commence à faire nuit. Le soleil me laisse seule dans ses ruelles que je ne connais pas encore assez pour ne pas avoir peur de me perdre. Je ne sais pas où je vais pouvoir passer la nuit et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé à manger. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de voler de la nourriture sous le nez de nombreuses personnes. Elles m'auraient aussitôt rattrapée, et je serai beaucoup moins libre en prison … Mais la faim n'est pas mon principal problème.

Je ne veux pas passer la nuit dehors !

Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur du noir ; j'ai uniquement peur des être qui s'y cachent. Je ne veux pas rester seule.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de quitter la France ? Peut-être étais-je mieux dans cette maison que j'étais censée appeler mon « chez moi » ? Peut-être aurai-je du supporter les coups de mon tuteur jusqu'à mes 18 ans ?

Qu'est-ce que raconte ?

Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote !

Je très bien ici, à Volterra ! Je vais réussir à me débrouiller ! Je suis une femme une forte ! Ou du moins je l'espère …

Dieu n'existe décidément pas.

OOO

Oh ! Cette demeure ! Elle est immense, elle est magnifique, elle est sinistre, aussi. Tiens, il n'y a aucune lumière apparente …

Je m'approche de ce château sans faire de bruit. Je vais tenter d'y entrer. Il doit forcément y avoir de la nourriture propre à la consommation. Sinon, je finirai par fouiller les poubelles. Peut-être pourrai-je même dormir à l'intérieur de cet endroit ?

Je m'agenouille à même le sol et tente de pousser une petite vitre. La fenêtre n'a pas l'air très solide. Je prends une pierre et la brise sans problème. J'attends un instant.

Non, rien à signaler. Personne ne vient.

J'enlève les débris de verre avec précaution et me faufile à l'intérieur.

Il fait plus frais qu'à l'extérieur. C'est agréable et je me sens étrangement bien, en sécurité. Je laisse mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre et fais attention au moindre recoin de la pièce. Il semblerait qu'il s'agit d'une cave. Et quelle cave ! C'est tellement spacieux ! On pourrait y organiser toute une réception !

Il y a des escaliers, mais je n'ose pas les gravir.

Il doit y avoir des vivres, ici. Je ferai mieux de chercher de quoi me nourrir. Par la suite, je vais sans doute dormir un peu dans cet endroit …

J'espère que je me réveillerai avant que quiconque ne vienne, sinon, je ne serai jamais plus libre …

OOO

REVIEWS :

Madyvi : " _L'histoire m'a l'air originale, j'attends la suite :)_  
_Quand penses-tu la mettre?_ "

Moi : J'espère que ce sera le cas ;) Quant à la suite, elle est déjà en ligne.

MaDmoiselle Acide : " _YO ! Fait péter la suite !_

_Hum... Pardon. Pardon. Mon comportement est inacceptable._  
_..._  
_Mais... heu, j'attend la suite avec une impatience non dissimulée._ "

Moi : Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais impatiente de découvrir la suite ! Et j'espère que c'est ce que tu as fait :)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Hier soir, j'ai découvert une quantité de nourritures incroyable ! Combien de personnes vivent-elles dans ce château ?

J'ai tout d'abord dévoré deux tranches de jambon, un peu de salade, du fromage, beaucoup de fromage, et un gâteau à la crème qui me faisait penser à un dessert de mariage. J'ai terminé mon repas par une mangue bien mûre et deux pommes. Pour les couverts, il a fallu que j'improvise … C'était plutôt amusant, en réalité !

Une fois repue, je me suis pelotonnée dans une petite cavité de la cave où il faisait frais. La pierre était dure mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de m'endormir tant j'étais épuisée. Avant de tomber totalement dans les bras de Morphée, j'ai souhaité une bonne nuit à la lune et à cette petite ville d'Italie qui assure ma sécurité.

OOO

Au petit matin, j'ouvre les yeux en même temps que les oiseaux se mettent chanter. Le soleil commence à se lever, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu l'astre de lumière balayer le monde de ses ténèbres ? J'aime cette vision qui apaise mon cœur.

Il doit être vraiment très tôt. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'avais besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Mais plus le temps est passé, moins j'en ai eu la nécessité.

C'est étrange, quand j'y pense. Habituellement, lorsqu'un enfant grandit il perd ses peurs enfantines, le noir ne le terrorise plus. Pour moi, cela a été le contraire, plus je vieillis et plus l'angoisse m'étreint violemment.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ou alors, est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfance ?

Je m'étire et secoue ma tête comme pour y chasser les brumes faisant divaguer mon esprit tourmenté.

Il faut que je quitte ce lieu, maintenant avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Je me demande ce que je peux faire pour la fenêtre que j'ai brisée. Je vais probablement devoir la laisser comme elle est. Que puis-je faire de toute façon ?

Je me lève et chancelle légèrement avant de reprendre mon équilibre. Je prends mon temps et regarde la pièce à la lumière du jour, cette fois.

Quel endroit étrange et terrifiant.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas, juste au dessus de moi. Je ne réfléchis même pas et disparais aussi vite que je le peux. Je cours sur plusieurs mètres, sans savoir où je vais.

Je m'arrête à bout de souffle et jette un petit coup d'œil derrière moi en espérant que personne ne m'ait suivie. Ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas.

Bon, aujourd'hui, il faut impérativement que je trouve un plan de la ville et un livre sur la langue italienne.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Gianna :**_

Je crois entendre un bruit provenant de la cave. Je descends les escaliers et aussitôt une odeur qui m'est inconnue me foudroie sur place. Cette senteur est tellement … envoûtante. C'est un mélange de rose et de soleil, de l'odeur si particulière des bois et des fruits rouges. C'est vraiment délicieux.

Mais que fait cette odeur ici ?

Je balaye la pièce du regard et vois une vitre brisée.

Quelqu'un était dans la cave.

Je fais la liste des provisions et me rends compte qu'il manque quelques produits.

Qui a bien pu oser pénétrer le château de Volterra ?

Habituellement, tout le monde est bien trop impressionné et terrifié … Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu affaire à des voleurs.

Ah, les gens aujourd'hui sont capables de tout.

Néanmoins, il me faut informer les Maîtres de l'intrusion que nous avons eu hier soir.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Félix :**_

Je vois Gianna remonter de la cave. Qu'est-ce qu'elle y faisait ? Je n'aime pas la surprendre entrain de fouiner dans le château. Elle est peut-être une Vampire ; je ne la considérerais jamais comme une Volturi. Elle n'est rien. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle est toujours « vivante » ; enfin si je peux dire cela. Jane était déçue. Elle doit l'être toujours. Elle ne se prive jamais de la torturer …

Réflexion faite, Jane ne se prive jamais de torturer quiconque.

Elle, elle mérite sa place ici.

Pas Gianna.

La moins-que-rien tente de m'éviter mais je l'attrape violemment par le bras. J'espère que je lui fais mal.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais dans les caves ?

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit … alors … parvient-elle à dire.

- Bah tiens ! Et alors ? Continuai-je, toujours aussi menaçant.

- Quelqu'un y a dormit et y a mangé …

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

Je la lâche aussitôt et descends les escaliers à mon tour.

A peine ai-je posé mon pied sur le sol froid que je sens cette odeur. Une odeur que je ne connais pas et qui pourtant est vraiment … hum … délicieuse.

J'aimerais rencontrer la personne qui la possède ...

Pour avoir le plaisir de goûter à son sang, bien sûr.

Une vitre est cassée. Je remonte les escaliers.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas m'avoir menti. Je vais aller prévenir les Maîtres de cette intrusion chez nous. Retourne à ton travail.

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et disparaît aussitôt.

Quant à moi, je me dirige vers la salle du trône et y entre. Je m'agenouille devant Eux.

- Et bien, Félix, relève-toi ! S'exclame Aro.

J'obéis et attends qu'il me donne la parole.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Toi aussi, tu t'ennuies ?

- Une personne, probablement une femme, est entrée dans le château.

- Comment ?! Se récrie Caïus et Aro au même moment. Sauf que je peux lire une certaine colère chez Caïus contrairement à Aro qui a littéralement sauté (de joie) de son trône.

- Quand ? Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais senti l'odeur de cet être auparavant, mais cela semble être celui d'une jeune fille. Elle est rentrée dans les caves en brisant une vitre, hier soir, pour trouver à manger et sans doute pour pouvoir dormir sous un toit.

Un silence s'installe. Aro est tout excité à l'idée d'avoir enfin trouvé un divertissement nouveau, Caïus fulmine de rage, Marcus, lui, affiche un air étonné puis soupire doucement.

- Dis-moi, fais Aro.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Est-ce une Vampire ou une humaine ?

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une humaine.

- Excellent ! Fascinant ! S'exclame-t-il en arborant un magnifique sourire.

Mais bientôt la voix de Jane se fait entendre :

- C'est incroyable ! Depuis quand les humains se permettent-ils d'entrer ici ! Pour qui se prennent-ils à la fin !? Si elle a le malheur de revenir, je jure que …

- Chute, Jane. Chute. Et toi, depuis quand prends-tu possession d'un jouet avant que tes Maîtres ne te l'aient permis ? Demande suavement Aro, en touchant la tête de sa fille adoptive. Celle-ci baisse les yeux sur le sol.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser …

- Elle a raison Aro ! S'emporte Caïus

- Ah ?

- Quoi !? Tu ne penses pas que … enfin une humaine a osé pénétré notre monde ! Elle mérite de souffrir et par la suite, de mourir !

- Mon frère, calme-toi. J'ai très envie de la rencontrer … Espérons qu'elle revienne ce soir …

- Je rêve … bougonne le Maître aux cheveux blonds.

- Félix, toi et Démétri surveillerez la cave ce soir, et vous nous ramènerez la jeune fille. En vie. Il va de soit.

- Bien Maître, j'écoute et j'obéis. Dis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement devant lui avant de m'en aller prévenir Démétri de notre nouvelle mission de cette nuit.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Il fait déjà sombre et je ne sais pas où passer la nuit. Dans la journée, j'ai trouvé une carte de la ville ; j'ai pu repérer les différents lieux importants à connaître. J'ai volé un peu de nourritures lors d'un marché, je n'ai donc pas très faim ce soir.

Alors que je tentais de trouver le théâtre _di San Pietro_, je suis tombée sur une singulière boutique que l'on pourrait appeler « Vaudou ». J'y suis entrée en me faisant la plus petite possible, je ne voulais pas que le propriétaire puisse remarquer ma présence.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas :

- Bonjourno ! S'exclama un homme dans mon dos.

- Hello. Répondis-je poliment en observant un homme n'ayant pas loin de soixante-dix ans, les cheveux blancs, mais les yeux encore vifs et brillant d'intelligence.

Il me demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait faire pour moi dans un anglais au fort accent italien. Je lui répondis simplement que la curiosité m'avait pousser dans sa boutique mais que je n'avais pas l'argent nécessaire pour le payer. Je m'apprêtais à quitter le lieu, quand il me retint par le bras et me tendis un objet.

Je sortis aussitôt sans faire attention à ce qu'il m'avait offert. Je le rangeai dans un sac que j'avais également volé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je l'oubliai jusqu'à maintenant.

OOO

Je suis une fois encore devant l'immense demeure dans laquelle j'avais dormi hier soir. Je tiens l'objet en bois dans ma main droite avec étonnement. Il est long et large, et pointu, aussi. Je crois que … cela ressemble à un pieu …

Comme pour tuer les Vampires ?

L'homme que j'ai rencontré n'a sans doute plus toute sa tête. Franchement, tout le monde sait que ces êtres de la nuit n'existent pas, voyons !

Cependant, je vais garder ce pieu. Il peut me servir d'arme même sur un humain, je pense. Et j'aurai peut-être besoin de me défendre, un de ces jours ... ou une de ces nuits.

Je laisse mon regard tomber sur le château.

Je vais devoir y dormir une nouvelle fois.

Mon instinct me dit que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée … Les occupants se seront aperçus de la vitre brisée et auront demandé à la police de patrouiller durant la nuit …

Non, il faut que j'aille autre part.

Mais où ? Je sais ! La Cathédrale que j'ai aperçu dans la journée ! C'est là que je vais aller. Je suis sûre qu'ils m'accepteront là-bas. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà … ? C'était quelque chose du genre _Parrocchia Basilica Cattedrale._

Oui … ce sera plus sûr.

Peut-être demain y retournerai-je … J'avais tout de même bien dormi dans la cave de cette demeure.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Aro :**_

Je suis terriblement déçu ; notre petite effrontée n'est pas venue la nuit dernière. Je pensais tellement que ce serait elle ma distraction, et puis finalement non.

Voyant mon regret, Démétri et Félix m'ont promis de me ramener la jeune fille s'ils reconnaissaient son odeur dans la ville. Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! J'aurai préféré qu'elle soit prise sur le fait ! Je leur ai répondu par un simple hochement de tête, l'air boudeur. Je la voulais et je la veux toujours !

D'ailleurs, je suis allé découvrir son odeur dans les caves de notre château … quel envoûtement ! J'aimerais savoir à qui elle appartient.

J'implore le Diable pour qu'il m'envoie cette jeune personne devant mon trône, après tout, entre souverains, ne pouvons nous pas nous échanger quelques menus services ?

OOO

REVIEWS :

astasia : " _Salut!_

_Pas mal du tout ta fic._

_J'attends la suite avec impatience!_

_A plus_ "

Moi : Coucou ^^, merci beaucoup ! Et la suite arrivera bientôt, après-demain au plus tard !

A bientôt, je l'espère !


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Cela fait à présent deux jours et demi que suis à Volterra. Je commence vraiment à me sentir sale. J'ai la sensation d'être un foutu rat grouillant dans les égouts répugnants d'une ville irréelle.

Je voulais seulement être libre !

Je voulais seulement ne plus subir les coups de ce connard !

Je voulais seulement pouvoir être heureuse !

Je voulais seulement vivre comme toutes les personnes de mon âge !

Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas le droit ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-on offert cette vie si elle ne me sert à rien ?

Et si mon Destin, devait simplement me mener sur le chemin du désespoir ?

Peut-être ai-je été cruelle et sans pitié dans une vie antérieure, alors on me le fait payer dans celle-ci ?

Mais moi, je ne suis qu'une enfant de 14 ans, sans mère ni famille, sans personne qui m'aime et qui prend soin de moi.

Je n'en peux plus.

Et mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues telle la pluie battant violemment une vitre.

Je me suis assise sur un banc. Non, mon corps est assis sur ce banc, mais mon esprit est très loin, d'ailleurs mon regard est dans le vide. Non, mon regard est vide. Je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas bien dormi dans la maison de Dieu. Je me sentais observée par Satan.

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées, attendant que le temps passe. Il faudrait que je rencontre des adolescents de mon âge et qu'ils m'aident … Stupide naïveté !

Qui voudrait aider une enfant à l'œil gauche bleu et à l'œil droit vert ? En plus, je ne suis pas très jolie. Je suis banale et sale … Je suis perdue.

Je soupire et me lève, je ne peux pas rester tout la journée sur ce banc ; il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

Que vais-je pouvoir faire aujourd'hui ?

J'aimerais me reposer un peu. Et manger aussi.

Bon, tant pis, je vais retourner dans le grand château. J'y trouverai de la nourriture et … Et si les propriétaires avaient besoin d'ingrédients se trouvant dans la cave ?

Je pourrais toujours m'enfuir en entendant les bruits de leur pas au-dessus de moi, comme l'autre matin.

OOO

Je mets peu de temps à arriver devant l'immense demeure. Je m'arrête et observe le bâtiment. Un frisson me parcours le dos ; on dirait que ce lieu à une vie propre, une aura démoniaque. J'ai presque peur que le château me dévore !

Je m'agenouille devant la vitre et … elle a été réparée ! Merde !

Je ne peux pas me permettre de la casser de nouveau ; ce serait trop dangereux pour ma sécurité. Il faut que je trouve un autre endroit. Je vais faire le tour.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je parviens à trouver une vitre qui est entrouverte et une délicieuse odeur s'en échappe allègrement. Je regarde à l'intérieur et comprends qu'il s'agit d'une petite cuisine aménagée !

Une cuisine !

Il faut que j'y entre. Je pousse la fenêtre et me glisse par l'ouverture. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un ou non ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement pour moi.

Quelle bonne odeur ! J'ouvre de grands yeux gourmands et ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les babines en apercevant les pâtisseries.

Des macarons, des religieuses au chocolat, des tartelettes aux fraises, des fondants au chocolat, des délices aux noix, une grosse forêt noire … et bien d'autres sortes de gourmandises !

Je déguste - ou plutôt dévore - plus de la moitié des macarons, une ou deux tartelettes aux fraises et quelques fondants au chocolat …

J'ai trop mangé ! Mais c'est délicieux … le sucre m'a redonné de l'espoir, je me sens mieux.

Il est peut-être temps que je m'en aille avant que je ne me fasse prendre la main dans le sac !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Heidi :**_

Je ne sais pas comment Félix à fait pour convaincre les Maîtres de nous laisser partir juste tous les deux, en amoureux et amants.

Peut-être que de me voir cuisiner amuse Aro ?

Oui, ce doit sans doute être cela. Et puis préparer un bal pour les touristes et ensuite les dévorer … c'est une idée (original) qui doit lui plaire …

J'aime bien faire des pâtisseries, mais je commence à en avoir assez ! Surdose de sucre pour mon régime cent pour cent sanguin !

Je vais faire une pause en attendant que les mille-feuilles refroidissent. J'enlève mon tablier et m'étire doucement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quand je pense qu'une débilité de parasite est entrée dans la cave et a mangé de la nourriture ! Où va le monde ?

Bon, où est l'andouille qui me sert d'amant ?

J'ai envie de lui.

Je marche dans les longs couloirs de notre château et entre dans notre chambre. Je ne le vois pas. Bon sang, où est-il ?

- Tu cherches quelque chose, Heidi ? Fait une voix dans mon dos, interrompant le cours de mes pensées.

- Je cherche Félix, Maître, répondis-je en me retournant vers Caïus.

- Aro a eu la générosité de vous laisser partir tous les deux dans peu de temps, mais en contre partie tu te dois de préparer les festivités.

- Je sais, Maître, mais j'attends que …

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Retourne au travail maintenant ! Et ne discute pas Heidi, tu sais bien que tes charmes ne marchent pas sur moi ! M'ordonne-t-il sévèrement

- Bien, Maître. Chuchotai-je.

Je tourne les talons et repars dans la direction des cuisines. Je sens le regard courroucé et impitoyable de Caïus posé sur moi. Quel homme effrayant ! Quel homme cruel ! Quel homme insensible !

Je l'insulte mentalement puis arrive sur mon lieu de travail et … cette odeur ! Un parfait mélange des senteurs des roses, des fruits rouges, de terre mouillée et du soleil.

Mon regard tombe sur la table et … je pousse un cri de rage et de surprise ! Quelqu'un a osé toucher à mes préparations !

Je perçois des bruits de pas, pourtant je ne me retourne pas, furieuse.

- Et bien ma belle Heidi, puis-je savoir ce qui … cette odeur ! Se récrie Aro.

Je le regarde.

- Je crois que c'est elle qui est encore revenue. Et elle a pillé mes pâtisseries !

- Dis toi qu'elles sont donc au goût des Hommes et que tu as, par conséquent, bien fait ton travail. Réplique-t-il

- Ouais … maugréai-je

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Maître …

- Bon retourne à ton travail à présent !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Aro :**_

Elle est encore revenue ! Elle est revenue ! Elle est revenue !

Peut-être va-t-elle de nouveau dormir ici, ou en tout cas s'aventurer dans notre demeure !? Vivement que je la rencontre !

Elle a l'air tellement fabuleuse ! Elle est la première personne a osé voler dans ce château et la première à pénétrer notre demeure en nous laissant juste son odeur … Je suis impatient !

Fou d'impatience !

Elle a intérêt à revenir !

J'espère qu'en plus d'être maligne et de sentir terriblement bon, elle soit très belle ! Ce doit, sans aucun doute possible, être le cas !

Je tombe sur Démétri, par hasard, et lui informe qu'il faut que Félix et lui surveillent les alentours du château. Notre petite effrontée est réapparue ! Rien ne peut me mettre plus en joie !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Et, déjà, le soleil disparaît à l'horizon. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose de ma journée.

Mais j'ai pu me « laver » en trouvant des douches publiques ! Je n'avais pas de savon, seulement du shampoing pour les cheveux ; j'ai aussi un short en jeans, un dos nu blanc et - miracle ! - des sous-vêtements propres ; j'ai volé un sac de shopping d'une jeune femme qui était assise à une terrasse de café. Elle était tellement prise par sa conversation avec d'autres filles qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'en passant derrière elle, je lui avais pris son sac.

Finalement, cela a été une bonne journée. J'ai bien fait de me réfugier en Italie, même si c'est un peu la galère.

Je suis fatiguée alors qu'il fait encore jour. Habituellement, le soleil me donne de l'énergie …

Où vais-je bien pouvoir dormir ?

Je suis encore entrée dans la demeure, pour y dévorer des préparations sucrées, je ne peux pas me permettre d'y dormir, au risque de me faire prendre. Je vais allée dans une autre église et demanderai un lit pour cette nuit. Demain soir, j'irai dans le château.

OOO

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les églises et les cathédrales … mais je déteste m'y reposer !

Cependant, je vais passer ma journée ici ; la personne qui s'occupe de cet endroit à compris que je fuie quelqu'un, il m'a proposé de rester et de me donner de quoi lire. Et c'est ce que je vais faire !

C'est tellement agréable de retrouver les pages d'un livre.

Il m'a donné Alice aux Pays des Merveilles dans sa version originale et en Italien, de ce fait je peux me familiariser avec cette langue.

Je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera très reposant.

Je commence à adorer l'Italie ! C'est chez moi, à présent !

Alors, Alice que me dis-tu en Italien ?

OOO

Il fait nuit. Je remercie chaleureusement la personne qui s'est occupée de moi, lui rend ses livres mais elle me supplie de les garder. Je pars avec un petit pincement au cœur. Peut-être reviendrai-je ici, un jour, si j'ai besoin de quoique ce soit.

Je commence à bien connaître les petites ruelles de la ville ainsi que ses raccourcis. En quelques minutes seulement, je suis devant l'immense demeure. Je casse une autre fenêtre menant à la cave et m'y glisse.

Je retrouve la cavité dans laquelle j'avais dormi lors de ma première nuit en Italie. Je tombe dans les bras de Morphée à la seconde même où je ferme les yeux. Je suis bien.

Je rêve d'un monde incroyable. C'est un monde qui ressemble à celui d'Alice ... mais plus celui du film réalisé par Tim Burton que celui du livre. A moins que ce ne soit un mélange entre les deux. Des êtres extraordinaires y vivent ! Je me bats pour sauver les personnes que j'aime ! Je me bats contre des Démons et des Vampires, je crois. Je suis une guerrière sans peur, au cœur de lion. On m'acclame pour ma prestigieuse victoire et …

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me secoue violemment.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ni qui sont ces personnes, je ne sais même plus où je suis. Je grogne légèrement, je veux qu'on me laisse dormir tranquillement.

- Réveille-toi, maintenant ! Chuchote une voix à mon oreille.

J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux et me redresse. Je colle mon dos à la paroi, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche, je suis faite comme un rat.

- C'est donc toi qui ose venir chez nous !

Je ne distingue pas très bien le visage des deux hommes qui sont en face de moi, il fait trop sombre. Pourtant je peux apercevoir leurs silhouettes et l'homme qui vient de s'adresser à moi est tout simplement immense ! On dirait une armoire à glace …

- Viens avec nous !

J'ai juste le temps de prendre mon sac contre moi pour laisser glisser le pieu de bois dans la poche de mon short. Ils m'arrachent le sac et m'intiment de nouveau l'ordre de venir avec eux … c'est alors que j'ai la nette impression que leur yeux sont couleur rouge sang …

Je ne bouge pas, bien trop terrifiée pour en être capable. L'un des deux me tire par le bras - ou plutôt m'arrache le bras - et m'entraîne avec eux.

Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

J'espère qu'ils vont seulement appeler la police …

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Aro : **_

La voilà, enfin ! Il était temps qu'elle arrive, l'impatience commençait à se faire trop grande en mon sein …

Elle n'a pas l'air si effrayée, plus butée. Félix et Démétri l'encadrent et la maintiennent fermement.

Elle ressemble à un petit chat sauvage … et quelle beauté ! Surtout ses yeux, ils me semblent vraiment magnifiques. Vert et bleu. Ses traits son fins et harmonieux, elle a un petit quelque chose de princier en elle. Elle a des formes douces. Ses cheveux tirant sur un noir très sombre sont plutôt longs et légèrement bouclés. Quelle belle peau blanche et veloutée !

Ce serait vraiment du gâchis de la tuer …

Elle observe la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve, sans faire part de ses sentiments.

Arrivée devant moi, je fais un geste aux deux gardes pour qu'ils la lâchent. Elle plante son regard dans le mien, jamais personne n'en a été capable, et encore moins une humaine !

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux de te rencontrer ! M'exclamai-je en anglais pour être certain qu'elle me comprenne.

Mais elle ne répond pas.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une personne qui soit en mesure d'entrer dans un château par effraction, soit si timide !

Elle ne répond toujours pas, elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ferais mieux de répondre, crache Jane, toujours aussi agréable.

- Jane.

- Pardon, Maître.

Un sourire amusé apparaît sur ses lèvres.

- Maître … répète-t-elle tout bas

- Cela te fais rire ? Grogne Caïus, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

- Caïus, mon frère, ne soit pas si dur envers notre invitée.

- Parce que c'est notre invitée, en plus !? s'exclame-t-il, rageur.

- Bon, je me retourne de nouveau vers elle, parles-tu italien ?

- Non, je suis française mais je sais parler anglais.

- Ah ! Elle n'est pas muette ! Ri-je, Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ilwena.

Je m'avance vers elle et fais le tour de son corps. Elle ne bouge pas, impassible. Elle m'impressionne !

- Je vois, et quel âge as-tu ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur mon trône, en face d'elle.

- 14 ans.

- Que fais une enfant de 14 ans ici !? Tu sais, les temps ne sont plus très sûrs, et même dangereux de nos jours !

- Je me suis enfuie de la France.

- Et … ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Me coupe-t-elle. L'ensemble des personnes présentes écarquillent leurs yeux.

- Plaît-il ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répète-t-elle

- Je me nomme Aro Volturi, voici mes deux frères Caïus et Marcus. A ma gauche, il y a Jane et Alec, ainsi que Félix et Démétri qui t'ont amenée jusque ici. Et près de Marcus, il s'agit de Renata.

- Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question …

- Vraiment ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Une secte ? Avec vos yeux rouges et vos habits d'une autre époque ? S'emporte-t-elle

Je n'ai pas le temps d'agir que Démétri se jette sur elle avec violence. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il la tue !

- Sois polie avec le Maître ! Hurle-t-il

OOO

REVIEWS :

astasia : « _Salut!_

_ La pauvre elle s'est fait remarquer, d'un coté avec des vampires pas étonnant_

_ A plus _»

Moi : Bah oui ! C'est des (cruels, sadiques, sanguinaires, trop beaux) Vampires !

Emma : " _Ta fic est très sympathique ! J'attends la suite avec impatience :)_ "

Moi : Merci c'est très gentil à toi ^^ Et la suite arrive !


	5. Chapter 4

_A tous mes lecteurs et lectrices,_

_je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous avez pu trouver_

_dans les chapitres précédents._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'en m'en rendant compte, _

_Je les ai corrigées (du moins celles que j'ai vu)._

_Merci pour vos messages ^^_

_Merci pour votre soutient qui m'est très précieux._

_Bloody Kisses_

_Juliette_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Point De Vue De Aro : **_

- Je me nomme Aro Volturi, voici mes deux frères Caïus et Marcus. A ma gauche, il y a Jane et Alec, ainsi que Félix et Démétri qui t'ont amenée jusque ici. Et près de Marcus, il s'agit de Renata.

- Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question …

- Vraiment ?

- C'est quoi ça ? Une secte ? Avec vos yeux rouges et vos habits d'une autre époque ? S'emporte-t-elle

Je n'ai pas le temps d'agir que Démétri se jette sur elle avec violence. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il la tue !

- Sois polie avec le Maître ! Hurle-t-il

Je le vois abattre ses deux grandes mains sur les frêles épaules de notre invitée. Je me demande qui est le plus impoli des deux. Je suis un peu déçu des manières de mon garde. Il n'est vraiment pas galant !

Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'elle résiste à sa force vampirique, comme un jouet qui ne voudrait pas se casser sous les mains d'un enfant un peu trop brutal ou colérique.

Je m'apprête à intervenir au moment où je vois l'un de mes plus fidèles gardes s'éloigner de la jeune fille. Je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passe. Pourtant cette odeur de sang froid et sucré frappe mes narines en une fraction de seconde. Cela ne peut appartenir qu'à un Vampire de la Famille Royale que nous sommes ! D'ailleurs, Démétri se tient le ventre, le dos légèrement courbé …

Comme s'il avait reçu un coup !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena : **_

J'ai à peine eu le temps de prononcer ces paroles, que je le vois se jeter sur moi. En faite, je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, j'ai senti l'air vibrer comme lorsque l'homme avec lequel ma mère s'était remariée m'attrapait. Je n'ai pas pu esquiver le coup. Il a été si vite sur moi … Trop vite pour que cela soit normal ou humainement possible …

Il tente de me mettre à genoux devant son « maître » à cause de mon « impolitesse ». Mais c'est leur faute ! C'est quoi ce délire, encore ? Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser dormir dans leur cave ?

Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je ne me soumets pas. Jamais. Je ne réfléchis même pas et sors le pieu de ma poche, rapidement, et je me défends en lui portant violemment un coup au ventre.

Instantanément, il recule de quelques pas et me regarde avec étonnement. Je sens des yeux interrogateurs se poser sur moi. Les autres n'ont pas encore compris ce que je viens de faire.

Le sang sur ma main coule et tombe en gouttes sur le marbre. Quelle sensation étrange et … désagréable … pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte qu'en cet instant. Je le toise avec superbe, comme si je cherchais à le défier. Ce qui serait stupide … et qui m'amènerait sans doute à ma perte.

- Démétri, fait une voix calme.

Je ne sais pas d'où est-ce qu'elle vient, cette voix ; ce n'est pas vraiment important. Je plante mon regard dans celui de l'interpellé et je suis capable d'y lire une telle rage, que je ne peux empêcher mon être de frémir de peur.

Il enlève l'arme de son ventre, d'une seule main et la laisse tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sinistre. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, ressentant le danger approcher.

Je pense apercevoir quelque chose, mais cela semble tellement y réelle, que je ne peux y croire … La blessure que je lui aie faite est déjà cicatrisée ! Il ne reste plus que son vêtement trouée et tâchée par le sang.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Il se jette de nouveau sur moi, encore plus hargneux que la première fois. Il me plaque contre le marbre. Cela me coupe presque la respiration …

Il est hors de question que je meurs !

Je parviens à lui donner un coup de poing et sous l'effet de la surprise, il perd un peu de sa force, je le repousse alors avec mes pieds. Il faut que je m'enfuie avant qu'il ne me tue à mains nues.

Je commence à me relever lorsque une vague douloureuse m'écrase contre le sol. Je tombe à genoux, et tiens ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai du mal à respirer et encore plus à réfléchir. Je n'avais jamais connu une telle souffrance. C'est tellement encré en moi, dans toutes les parties de mon corps, de mon être, de mon âme. Mon coeur est sur le point d'exploser.

Mais je refuse de hurler.

Il est hors de question que je me laisse aller à montrer mes faiblesses à mes ennemis.

Quand la douleur passera, je partirai le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Or, cela ne passe pas ; au contraire, cela s'intensifie. Chaque minuscule particule de mon corps n'est que souffrance. Cette torture m'est insupportable. Il n'y a aucun mot assez puissant pour décrire ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression d'être brûlée de l'intérieure, et fouettée, et mutilée, et écharpée, et brisée comme une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends une espèce de brouhaha incompréhensible. Et puis, ...

Plus rien.

Je n'entends plus la rumeur des voix, je ne vois plus personne, je ne peux plus bouger ma langue et aucun son ne peut plus sortir de ma bouche, je ne sens plus l'odeur du sang, je ne ressens même plus le contact de mes mains sur mon visage.

Et puis, tout revient. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève aussitôt la tête et repousse l'homme s'appelant Aro.

Je me lève et lui fais face.

Une haine incommensurable m'embrase mélangée à une terrible angoisse.

Je commence à retrouver une respiration régulière grâce à mes halètements et à ma maîtrise de moi-même.

- Je suis vraiment navré de ce qui vient d'arriver, souffle Aro, mes gardes sont vraiment mal élevés. Sache qu'ils seront punis les uns comme les autres. J'espérais sincèrement que notre rencontre ce passerait mieux.

- Je veux partir ! Laissai-je échapper

- Je crois que cela n'est pas … possible, intervient l'homme (si ce sont des hommes) aux cheveux blonds. Caïus si ma mémoire est bonne.

Il a posé une main sur l'épaule de son frère, ils échangent un regard long de sens. Mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord pour rester ici !

J'aperçois une fenêtre, juste à côté des trônes, je ne réfléchis même pas à la conséquence de mon geste. Je sais que c'est presque du suicide. Je cours vers l'ouverture et plonge, brisant la fenêtre. Je fais une roulade sur ce qui semble être un toit. Je ne suis même pas blessée. Je saute sur une espèce de petit muret. Je regagne la terre ferme en quelques instants. Je suis heureuse d'avoir regardé des vidéos de parkours sur youtube et d'avoir fait beaucoup de gymnastique.

Je me retourne pour voir des yeux rouges m'observer avec attention et étonnement. Je pars en courant. Il faut que j'aille le plus loin possible ! Et surtout le plus vite possible !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Jane :**_

- Et bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour la rattraper, bande d'incapables !? Il s'agit d'une humaine, bon sang !? Crie Caïus.

Il crie bien trop fort pour mes oreilles.

Je commence à partir mais mon père me stoppe. Démétri aussi n'est pas autorisé à sortir. Mon frère, Félix et Renata partent à la recherche de la vermine. Je les regarde partir.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Demande mon père avec une voix troublée par la colère.

- Vous … vous avez fait un geste pour que nous arrêtions Démétri avant qu'il ne tue la … enfin l'humaine. Répondis-je d'une toute petite voix, mais pas trop faible ; Démétri est avec moi.

- Absolument. Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi elle a aussi été torturée et pourquoi lorsque tu t'es rendue compte qu'elle te résistait, tu as intensifié ton pouvoir ?! C'est du n'importe quoi, Jane ! Je ne trouve pas cela drôle ! Je suis terriblement déçu par ton attitude puérile !

- Maître …

- Te rends-tu compte que si ton frère n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir, elle en serait morte !?

- Elle est plutôt résistante …

- Jane Volturi ! Veux-tu bien te taire ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée ! Tu seras punie ! Je ne supportes pas cette attitude ! Et quant à toi Démétri, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Maître … elle m'a attaqué … alors …

- C'est uniquement ta faute ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle est eu un pieu dans sa poche sans que tu ne t'en sois aperçu ?

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans une telle fureur. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi cette fille l'intéresse tant. Je sais qu'elle est une distraction, mais je ne pensais pas à mal en la torturant. Elle ferait un bon jouet … j'aurai aimé savoir combien de temps elle aurait pu supporter mon don sans hurler de douleur.

J'aime quand mes victimes me donnent du fil à retordre et qu'au bout d'un moment je gagnes. Cela me donne toujours une certaine satisfaction.

- Jane.

- Oui, Maître.

- Tu vas aller dans ta chambre, et toi Démétri dans la tienne. J'ai l'impression d'être le père de sals gamins. Vous êtes la honte des Volturi.

Ses paroles me blessent profondément. Je baisse la tête. Moi qui fait toujours tout pour lui plaire …

J'obéis en traînant des pieds.

J'aimerais que mon frère me prenne dans ses bras.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je cours. Je cours sans m'arrêter.

Je ne veux pas mourir !

Je ne suis pas arrivée en Italie pour mourir à cause … de ces monstres ! Que sont-ils au juste !?

J'ai tellement peur que l'adrénaline se répand rapidement dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter.

Je n'ose pas tourner la tête en arrière pour savoir s'ils me suivent ou non. Je suis sûre que c'est le cas ! Même si je n'entends pas leur pas derrière moi, je sais qu'ils sont là.

Que vais-je pouvoir faire ?

Je ne suis pas (complètement) idiote, je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup plus de résistance que moi … c'est évident ; il a été capable de régénérer en quelques secondes …

J'ai peur.

Je suis morte de peur.

Non, je ne dois pas mourir !

Mes pas résonnent dans les rues sombres. Personnes n'est dehors, je suis totalement seule.

Les habitants savent peut-être qu'ils courent un danger la nuit …

Pourquoi suis-je si seule ?

Je tourne à l'angle d'une rue et me heurte à quelque chose de froid et de dure. Cela ressemble à du marbre. Un mur en marbre ?

Je m'écarte et redresse la tête …

- Où pensais-tu pouvoir aller ?

OOO

REVIEWS :

Astasia : « _Salut!Ahh la rencontre entre Ilwena et Aro, trop géniallll!continu ta fic elle est super.A plusps: comment on prononce son prénom?_

_salut!je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message, mais j'ai adorée ce chapitre!sa promet d'être explosif!continu!_

_A plus _»

Moi : Oui, j'ai bien eu ton message, ne t'inquiète pas ^^

En tout cas merci beaucoup !

Oui, j'imaginais bien Aro et son enthousiasme ! Plus qu'explosif, cela va être sanglant et douloureux …

Ilwena … hum comment t'expliquer comment cela se prononce… (dis donc, cela à en fait des « comment »). Et bien, si tu décomposes son nom, cela fait comme une île, ensuite le w se prononce comme dans wahou ! (^^) et un è ensuite na. Ilwena, quoi !

Si cela peut t'aider, c'est un peu dans le même genre que Arwen, dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Voilà, j'espère avoir été suffisamment claire ! Sinon, dis-le moi !

Kisses.

Ecstatik : « _Bonjour,J'ai découvert ta fiction hier et lu le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui. Et pour l'instant j'aime beaucoup. C'est original, et j'ai hâte de voir les jumeaux en courage à toi et vivement la suite. _»

Moi : Ah ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Et je peux t'assurer que Alec et Jane vont être très présents tout au long du récit et qu'ils seront égaux à eux-même, à savoir sadiques et démoniaques (niark niark niark).

Oui, vivement la suite … =D

Et merci !

Laurianna06 : « _Coucou, pour un début je trouve qu'elle est géniale. Je trouve que Demetri n'est pas très sympas avec elle et qu'Aro est un peu trop enthousiaste face a sa venu. N'empêche elle a un sacré caractère moi a sa place je me serais faite toute petite surtout avec des vampires. J'aimerais savoir, tu les postes tout les combien tes chapitres? Bonne continuation. _»

Moi : Wahou ! Je vois que tu es une fan à fond dans l'histoire ! Ça fait plaisir =$

J'ai cru comprendre que Aro avait fait son petit effet auprès de tout le monde et … surtout auprès de moi ! Sous ses airs carrément barrés, c'est lui le plus dangereux !

Oui, Ilwena est plutôt pas mal dans son genre, mais sa vie et son passé lui ont forgé ce caractère et elle va en avoir besoin !

Hum … mes chapitres je les poste plutôt régulièrement. J'aimerai bien que ce soit tous les soirs … mais bientôt je vais avoir des examens, mais je préviendrai mes lecteurs et lectrices ! Donc, tous les soirs ou tous les deux soirs, au pire.

Merci et bonne lecture à toi ^^


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je tourne à l'angle d'une rue et me heurte à quelque chose de froid et de dure. Cela ressemble à du marbre. Un mur en marbre ?

Je m'écarte et redresse la tête …

- Où pensais-tu pouvoir aller ?

- Comment … ? Commençai-je.

Je commence à reculer mais je me heurte de nouveau à quelque chose. Je me retourne et …

- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de nous fausser compagnie. On commençait juste à nous amuser …

Je suis littéralement figée sur place, un frisson glacé me parcours le dos. Mon cœur se consume de froid. Ma respiration se fait haletante, je me sens légèrement fébrile.

Les deux gardes mâles m'entourent. Je ne peux m'échapper. Comment ont-ils fait pour me rattraper aussi vite, j'avais pourtant une réelle avance sur eux et … comment … enfin, il est comme apparu devant moi ! Et ensuite … un autre derrière moi ! Comment est-ce possible ? Ce ne sont donc pas des humains … j'en suis certaine !

- Allons les garçons, laissez-là tranquille. Aro la veut.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Renata.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

- Et alors ?

- Elle a seulement envie de vivre, je pense …

- Depuis quand tu comprends la réflexion ou le désir des humains, toi ?

- Tais-toi.

Je crois que les voix continuent leur conversation. Une conversation qui n'a vraiment aucun sens. Je ne me sens pas bien, ma vue se brouille. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, mon corps s'affaiblie, mes jambes ne parviennent plus à me porter. Ma tête tourne.

Le Néant semble vouloir m'engloutir dans son immense obscurité. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Je ne suis même plus en mesure de comprendre ce qui passe autour de moi. J'ai juste la sensation de tomber, et puis, plus rien.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Aro :**_

Alors que je suis en train de penser à la punition que subiront Démétri et surtout Jane, je vois mes gardes réapparaître avec la jeune fille inconsciente. Félix la porte dans ses bras. Il pourrait être plus doux, tout de même, elle n'a que 14 ans …

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interroge Caïus

- Nous n'en savons rien, Maître. Répond Félix

- Bien sûr …

- Un commentaire, Renata ? Questionnai-je à mon tour, en me levant de mon trône pour m'approcher de l'enfant

- Alec et Félix se sont amusés à lui faire peur.

- Renata ! Hurlent les deux intéressés.

Il la fusillent du regard. Comme Alec ressemble a sa sœur ! Cela en est presque désespérant.

Je soupire, je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de cette bande de sadiques sans cœur. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que j'ai en ce moment, à me contredire tout le temps ? C'est pénible.

Bref.

- Vous ne pensiez pas qu'elle en avait déjà vu suffisamment !? S'emporte Caïus.

Je le regarde avec stupéfaction, depuis quand est-il protecteur envers une humaine. Enfin, protecteur est un bien grand mot ! Mais … c'est sans doute à cause de son odeur … Pourtant, c'est différent de celle de Isabella Swan Cullen. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, son parfum était très attirant. Mais celui de Ilwena … je ne parviens pas encore à déterminer l'adjectif qualificatif qui convient le mieux. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle aussi sera une Vampire prometteuse !

Les gardes me lancent un regard suppliant. Je reviens à la réalité et me rends compte que mon frère est entré dans une profonde colère.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment rien. Je me demande comment notre royauté à pu tenir aussi longtemps avec vous ! Vous avez déjà trouvé le moyen de la faire entrer avec un pieu dans sa poche, et ensuite de la laisser s'échapper. Entre temps, elle a été attaquée par Démétri et torturée plus que nécessaire par Jane. Et ensuite, vous vous amusez avec elle ! Nous, vos Maîtres, n'avons pas encore décidé de son sort ! Qui êtes-vous pour prendre des décisions ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes que nos pions ? Et les pions n'agissent pas d'eux-même, ils attendent que nous les déplacions sur l'échiquier !

- Et bien, et bien, Caïus, quelle magnifique tirade ! coupai-je, Mais peut-être serait-il temps que nous nous occupions réellement de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne meurt dans les bras de Félix et que nous soyons par conséquent contraint de le tuer pour faute professionnelle. N'est-ce pas Félix ?

- Oui, Maître.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Démétri :**_

Le gamine a été déposée dans une des chambres de notre château. Aro vient d'appeler Carlisle, pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Pourquoi tant d'agitation pour une toute petite humaine … ?

C'est tellement inutile.

Surtout que Jane et moi avons été punis ! Quand la petite conne reviendra à elle, elle en bavera tellement, qu'elle nous suppliera de la tuer. Ce que je me ferai une joie de faire. Bien entendu, je laisserai Jane jouer un peu avec elle …

Ma punition est de trouver un bon bois et de tailler dix pieux avec. Et avec ces pieux, au milieu de la salle du trône, les enfoncer dans mon propre corps et rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes Maîtres, dans sa grande générosité, me libère …

Quant à Jane, elle doit s'agenouiller devant l'humaine et lui laver les pieds avec de la soie ou lui embrasser les pieds, comme l'autre voudra. Il faudra aussi que Jane l'appelle Maîtresse jusqu'à ce que le parasite lui dise que cela suffit …

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

J'étais entourée par des êtres pâles, très pâles, aux yeux rouge sang. L'un d'entre eux était tout content de me voir, alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Je crois aussi avoir subi une grande douleur avec de m'échapper et de tomber sur le sol … et finalement je viens de me réveiller.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemars.

Je ne me rappelle plus de tous les détails, mais c'était vraiment très étrange. C'est fou ce que l'imagination peut inventer ! Il faut que j'arrête les films d'horreur et les livres dits thriller !

J'ouvre mes paupières et m'étire doucement. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, puis m'assoie sur … le lit. Depuis quand suis-je sur un lit ? Je ne me rappelle pas mettre couchée … La pièce est sombre mais pas complètement noire. Je fronce les sourcils en me rendant compte que je ne connais pas cet endroit. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre !

Où suis-je ?

Les évènements me reviennent d'un coup, comme si une matraque s'abattait sur moi.

Ils m'avaient retrouvée ! Et j'avais compris qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Ils ressemblaient tellement à l'image que je me fais des Vampires …

Les Vampires n'existent pas !

Bon, au lieu de divaguer, je ferai mieux de savoir où je me trouve. Je dois être dans une des chambres du château, alors … mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas tuée ? Peut-être prévoient-ils quelque chose pour moi … ? Quelque chose de pire que la mort … ?

J'ai peur.

Je dois partir d'ici au plus vite. Je commence à me lever, lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Déjà debout ! S'exclame-t-il. Et bien, quelle force de caractère.

Il me sourit gentiment. Il est la personne la plus rassurante que je rencontre depuis longtemps. Pourtant, je ne peux me permettre d'avoir confiance.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, je suis un docteur. C'est Aro qui m'a téléphoné, me demandant de m'occuper d'une jeune humaine qui serait entrée dans le château par effraction … Tu te rappelles de tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche de la tête.

- Tu veux bien que j'ouvre les rideaux ?

Je réponds de la même manière.

- Tu veux bien que je m'approche de toi ?

Je me rassoie sur le lit, attendant la suite. Le docteur Cullen fait entrer la lumière dans la pièce et vient vers moi.

- Je veux juste voir comment tu vas, d'accord ?

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Il prends une petite lampe de sa poche et éclair mes yeux. Il semble satisfait. Il fait d'autres exercices du même style.

- C'est bien, dit-il finalement.

Il y a un moment de silence. Je garde la tête baissée. Je suis perdue et si seule, que puis-je faire à présent ?

- Tu t'es enfuie de la France, c'est bien cela ? Demande le docteur toujours accroupi devant moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Mon histoire, c'est mon histoire, je n'ai pas à la raconter au première inconnu que je croise. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire aux gens ?

Je ne suis rien.

Je ne suis pas importante ni intéressante.

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je tiens tant à la vie.

Je ne mérite pas de vivre.

Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. L'homme qui me battait avait raison ; je ne suis qu'un parasite, une conne, une fille qui n'a tellement pas d'avenir qu'elle ne peut devenir qu'une pute.

Je pleurs en silence. De toute manière, je sais montrer ma souffrance que de cette façon. Sans faire de bruit.

J'ai envie que ce cauchemars prenne enfin fin.

Un index se pose sous mon menton, et redresse ma tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu. Mais … comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Il … wena … répondis-je entre deux sanglots

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

- Ah bonjour ! S'exclame Aro qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre sans avoir attendu de réponse de la part de qui que ce soit. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je pense que Ilwena va bien d'un point de vue physique.

- Ah ?

Aro s'approche de moi et me déshabille du regard. Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut penser de moi. Mes larmes ont cessé de couler, mais je suppose que mes yeux doivent être encore cernés de rouge. Je n'ai pas fait attention à leur conversation. Je me sens lointaine, je ne pense à rien.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je relève la tête vers cette personne.

- Ilwena ?

- J'ai envie de dormir, chuchotai-je.

- Dans ce cas rallonge-toi et dors. Répond le docteur Cullen

Je m'exécute aussitôt. Le matelas est tellement agréable et moelleux …

- Dites, il est quelle heure ?

- Tu le sauras quand tu te réveilleras tout à l'heure.

OOO

J'entends des voix derrière la porte entrouverte de ma chambre. Je les reconnais ; il s'agit d'Aro et de Carlisle.

- Carlisle ?

- Oui, Aro ?

- A ton avis, toi qui connais la psychologie des Hommes, pourrais-tu me dire si elle est en état de voir quelque chose … hum … de violent ?

- Voulez-vous parler de la punition de Démétri ?

- En effet, oui.

- Et bien … je pense qu'elle a peut-être vu pire ... Alors oui, elle en est capable.

- Excellent.

Je viens à peine de me réveiller. Je me sens mieux que tout à l'heure. Je sens l'espoir renaître en moi. Après tout, ces gens s'intéressent à moi. Surtout Aro. Peut-être s'occuperont-ils de moi ? Même s'ils me font peur, je préfèrerais cela à ma solitude et aux coups que je subis.

Je saute littéralement du lit et ouvre la porte.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Ah Ilwena ! S'exclame Aro, toujours aussi content de me voir. Il est 16h00.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demande le docteur Cullen

- Mieux, merci.

- Viens avec moi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouve de nouveau dans la salle du trône. Il y a celui qui m'a attaquée qui se trouve au milieu de tout le monde. Des pieux en bois sont éparpillés autour de lui, il en tient un dans sa main. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire.

Il l'enfonce violemment dans sa cuisse gauche. Le sang jaillit, pourtant il ne montre pas sa douleur. Il prend un deuxième et un troisième pieux et scarifie son corps avec.

Au total dix pieux ont transpercé sont être. Un dans une cuisse, dans une épaule, dans le bras, dans un genou, dans le bas du dos, dans un tibia, dans une main, dans un coude, dans une hanche … et le dernier qu'il a mis est au niveau de son ventre, exactement à l'endroit où je l'avais attaqué.

A quoi tout cela rime ? Est-ce la punition promis de Aro ?

Il ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour retirer tous ces pieux de son corps ? Cela doit être si douloureux …

- Alors ça te plait ? Demande Aro qui semble fou de joie.

- Il doit avoir mal.

- Tu sembles indifférente.

Je hausses les épaules.

- J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un l'aide. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir mal en silence, et il n'a rien montrer. Je pense qu'il mérite que cela s'arrête. Maintenant.

Je croise le regard de Démétri. Caïus s'avance et libère le garde sans faire attention. Ses blessures régénèrent aussi vite que la dernière fois.

- Tu as faim ?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Dans ce cas nous pouvons passer à la deuxième punition !

- Non, attendez. Coupai-je Aro dans son élan.

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes des …

- Vampires ! Oui absolument. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Si.

- Tu sais, si tu veux, nous pouvons te donner la possibilité de renaître de tes cendres.

- Comme le phénix ?

- Oui, rigole-t-il

Je tourne légèrement la tête et j'aperçois Carlisle. Il a une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il n'a pas l'air d'accord avec cette proposition. Je fronce les sourcils et reviens sur Aro.

- Cela veut dire que vous allez me tuer ?

- Nous allons t'offrir l'immortalité. Une nouvelle vie plus intense et passionnée !

- J'aurai 14 ans pour l'éternité ?

- Non, nous attendrons que tu sois plus âgée et surtout que tu sois prête.

- Et si vous avez faim, vous me tuerez ?

- Non, tu n'es pas un repas, tu es bien trop intéressante.

- Est-ce que je devrais tuer des Humains pour me nourrir ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être une meurtrière, mais je ne suis pas contre la vengeance …

Aro me regarde avec attention. Un étrange sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- Volturi commence par le V de la Vengeance, alors nous t'aiderons à mettre ton plan à exécution. Et en ce qui concerne ton régime alimentaire, qu'as-tu contre te nourrir d'humains ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu en es une en ce moment … et puis un Vampire se doit d'obéir à la règle des trois S.

- La règle des trois S ? demandai-je, interloquée

- Sanglant, Sexy et Sadique !

- Je ne vois pas le sexy dans la punition de Démétri. J'aurai préfère qu'il soit en sous-vêtement.

OOO

Laurianna06 : « _Super chapitre! _

_Il est pas trop sévère Aro, il aurait pu être plus méchant dans les sanctions de Jane et Démé te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens, d'ailleurs tu les passes quand?_ »

Moi : Oh mais Aro n'avait pas encore mis sa punition en place, il attendait simplement que Ilwena soit retrouvée. Merci, je passe mon brevet blanc le 26 et 27 mars. Et ensuite je vais avoir Hida, mes oraux d'anglais et le brevet entre mai et juin.

astasia : « _Salut!_

_trop génial j'adore j'adore j'adore!_

_Je me languis de la suite_

_a plus _»

Moi : Et bien, comme je suis contente ! ^^

Merci beaucoup de tous les reviews que tu postes !

Kisses

elo-didie : « _l'idée est vraiment bien_

_j'aime beaucoup vivement la suite _»

Moi : ^^

J'y travaille, j'y travaille … quelle pression ! x)


	7. Bonus !

_Bonjours, mes lecteurs et lectrices adoré(e)s,_

_J'ai décidé unanimement (toute seule),_

_que tous les 6 chapitres publiés (il faut compter le prologue),_

_je ferai une petite page de bonus avec les personnages et moi-même._

_Enjoy it !_

_**Petit Bonus :**_

Ilwena : Dire que toi * montre Démétri du doigt * tu m'as attaquée et que toi * pointe Jane du doigt * tu m'as torturée !

Jane & Démétri : Mais c'est pas notre faute !

Ilwena (en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine): Je vous déteste !

Jane (boude) : T'as pas le droit de dire ça !

Ilwena : Je fais ce que je veux !

Moi : Ça m'étonnerait.

Alec : Depuis quand tu peux rentrer dans les conversations ?

Moi : C'est un bonus, donc je peux.

Ilwena : Laisse tomber, cœur, elle est folle.

Alec : Cœur ? * bave *

Gianna : Je vais aller chercher une bassine, j'ai pas envie de nettoyer.

Jane (chuchote à mon oreille tout en boudant) : Pourquoi c'est à Alec qu'elle dit cœur, et pas à moi ?

Moi : Désolée … Je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit lesbienne …

Jane : Mais euh …

Ilwena : Bon vous arrêtez de chuchoter ? Pourquoi ai-je subi tout ça !?

Démétri (compatissant) : C'est dure la vie de perso de fic … -'

Moi : C'est à cause de moi mais, vous savez, le public attend …

* regard assassin de toute l'assemblé *

Moi : Bon, je vais vous laisser entre vous, hein ? …

OOO

Aro : Julieeeeeeette !

* Aro courant à ma rencontre *

Moi : Ah, bonjour Aro. Comment vas-tu ?

Aro : J'ai eu une super idée durant mon sommeil !

Moi : Tu dors pas -'

Aro : Rôôh, toi aussi tu m'énerve ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je te dirai rien. (boude)

Moi : Aro …

Aro : C'est dommage, en plus, cela aurait pu vachement t'aider pour ton prochain chapitre !

Moi : Qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'aide, d'abord ?

Aro : Pourquoi tu fais un Bonus, alors, si ce n'est pour faire patienter tes lecteurs … ?

Moi : Mais euh … méchant …

Aro (avec un sourire carnassier) : Je ne suis pas gentil … Et puis c'est toi qui a inventer la règle des trois S chez les Vampires.

Moi : Bon, je t'écoute.

Aro : Bah heureusement encore !

Moi : Non, mais je veux dire, pour ton idée …

Aro : Quelle idée ?

Moi (en hurlant) : Tu m'as dit que tu avais une super idée pour mon prochain chapitre !

Aro : Ah bon … ? Oh ! Un papillon !

* Aro part en courant après le papillon *

Moi : Faut dire que je suis vraiment pas aidée …

OOO

REVIEWS :

annadriya : « _très belle fic. Je suis tombée par hasard dessus et je ne le regrette pas du tout. J'ai seulement très envie de lire la suite car elle est très intéressante et bien ecrite. Donc bonne continuation _»

Moi : Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ^^ surtout si tu penses qu'elle est bien écrite et intéressante !

Laurianna06 : « _Coucou, j'ai hâte de voir Jane a l'oeuvre pour sa punition sa promet! J'ai bien rigolé au " Je ne vois pas le sexy dans la punition de Démétri. J'aurai préfère qu'il soit en sous-vêtement." C'était une bonne idée la règle des 3 mon brevet blanc je devais le faire le 2 et 3 avril mais ils l'ont reportés à je sais pas quand. Quant à mon oral d'HDA je le passe le 24 mai, et celui d'anglais je sais pas continuation bisous. _»

Moi : L'humiliation la plus terrible pour Jane ! Oh c'est bien fait pour elle, quand même. J'adore son sadisme mais il y a des limites ! Ce que j'ai imaginé c'est la réponse d'Aro : « Tu veux qu'on recommence avec Démétri en slip imprimé léopard ? » Oui, oui, oui ! X)

Bonne chance à toi aussi, dans ce cas ^^

Kisses

astasia : « _salut!_

_De rien c'est un plaisir de te lire. J'ai adoré la dernière phrase d'Ilwena, trop rigolote!_

_Vite, vite, vite, la suite! :)_

_a plus_ »

Moi : Ilwena reste Ilwena. J'espère qu'elle fera une bonne Volturi …

tia 63 : « _salut, j'aime beaucoup ta fic. je suis d'accord avec Ilwena, Démétri en sous -vêtement MIAM! _

_je me demande ce que réserve la suite à bientôt_ »

Moi : C'est clair que moi aussi je bave rien qu'à cet idée … je me demande aussi ce qui va se passer …

Grandes divinités, donnez moi l'inspiration ! Pourquoi personne ne répond ?


	8. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je crois que Aro a décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Caïus est plutôt protecteur avec moi, aussi. Je dois vraiment être prometteuse pour qu'ils agissent comme cela avec moi ! J'espère que je ne les décevrai pas lorsque je deviendrai une Vampire.

Je suis tellement pressée que ce moment arrive ! Enfin, je ne serai plus comme eux. Enfin, je serai sûre de ma différence. Enfin, je pourrai rendre leurs coups sans avoir peur des conséquences ; je serai la meilleure et la plus forte.

Je suis convaincue que cette nouvelle non-vie me fera renaître. Je ne serai plus la même, et j'en suis enchantée ; je ne serai plus cette enfant faible qui subie les tortures.

Je découvrirai une nouvelle part de mon être. Un être plus sombre, sans doute, mais aussi plus réel. Je connaîtrai la vérité et mon monde ne sera plus qu'illusion. Je serai du côté des vainqueurs et des maîtres. Plus personne ne pourra m'atteindre, je détruirai ce qui ne va pas sur cette Terre. Je hais l'injustice et l'intolérance et je sais qu'en devenant une Vampire, mes convictions et mes émotions seront multipliées ; je ne serai que justice. J'anéantirai ces porcs immondes en leur faisant connaître les Enfers avant de les y avoir jetés de mes propres mains.

Je n'aurai jamais plus peur du noir.

C'est eux qui craindront l'obscurité.

Je n'aurai jamais plus besoin de baisser la tête.

C'est eux qui se soumettront.

Je ne serai jamais plus seule.

C'est eux qui se perdront dans la noirceur du Néant Infini.

J'aurai enfin une raison valable de vivre.

Eux, ils ne seront plus.

OOO

Ce matin j'ai ouvert les yeux sur un immense sentiment de sécurité. Je ne savais pas que ce bien-être pouvait exister. Je frotte mes paupières pour y chasser les larmes du réveil. Je m'assoie sur le lit avant de me lever en exécutant quelques pas de danse. Je suis tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle (non-)vie qui s'offre à moi !

Je m'habille rapidement avec les vêtements que Heidi m'a acheté la veille. Je me trouve plutôt jolie. Pour la première fois, le reflet que me renvoie le miroir me plait presque. Il ne manque pas grand chose … comme ces magnifiques pupilles rouges tel le sang.

Je descends les escaliers et m'approche de la pièce de réunion. Je commence à connaître le château, malgré tout je me perds encore souvent. Heureusement que Gianna, la gentille Gianna est là. De plus, nous nous comprenons, car elle non plus n'est pas trop appréciée par les autres Volturi. Je suis certaine que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas assez méchante.

Je me demande ce que cela donnerait si Jane lui donnait des cours de sadisme …

Il va falloir que je me batte pour ne pas être constamment méprisée. En tout cas, je sais que cela sera dure, surtout que je suis encore qu'une simple Humaine, une vermine.

J'entends des voix. Il s'agit une fois de plus de Aro et Carlisle.

- Elle a été battue.

- Battue ?

- Oui, elle a des traces de coups sur tout le corps. Cela remonte déjà à quelques jours.

- Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle est partie de la France … ?

- C'est très probable. Vous ne lui avez pas demandé ce qu'elle fait en Italie ? Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez même pas pensé à prendre sa main pour lire dans ses pensées.

- Elle a évité tout contact. Elle ne doit pas supporter que quiconque la touche. Et puis, je considère que les personnes qui arrivent ici, dans la demeure des Volturi, peuvent omettre leur passé. A quoi bon gratter les vieilles plaies, il faut avant tout penser à l'avenir !

- Lorsque l'on est mort, il n'y a pas d'avenir. Et quand elle sera une Vampire, son cœur ne battra plus.

- Quel triste vision de ce cadeau que nous pouvons offrir !

- Quoi donc ? L'immortalité ?

- Oui, mais aussi la puissance.

- Et la vengeance ?

- Sans doute, mon ami. Sans doute.

OOO

Quelques heures sont passées après la conversation dont j'ai été témoin. J'ai eu l'immense privilège d'être soignée par du sang vampirique. De ce fait, ma peau blanche n'est plus abîmée. Je ne suis plus souillée.

Que vive … la mort !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Démétri :**_

Nous voilà avec une sale gamine dans les pattes maintenant ! J'en été sûr qu'elle allait plaire à Aro, avec son humour déplacé et quelque peu graveleux. Déjà que ma punition était douloureuse, elle aurait pût être terriblement humiliante !

Notre Maître a donc « retravaillé » la punition de Jane pour quelle soit davantage en accord avec la règle des trois S. La sœur de Alec a donc du offrir de son merveilleux sang à la vermine et s'agenouiller devant elle dans une robe transparente. Elle doit l'appeler « Maîtresse » et ne plus la torturer ni l'insulter ni élever le ton quand elle parle au parasite.

J'en ai marre !

Elle n'est même pas belle en plus !

Je bougonne, seul, dans une des salles de « repos » qui sont à notre disposition. Je suis adossé à un mur, juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Mes bras sont croisés au niveau de mon plexus solaire. J'espère que les Maîtres ne voudront pas que cela soit moi qui fasse la transformation de la petite idiote ; je suis certain que son sang doit être immonde … comme elle, en fait.

J'en ai vraiment marre de cette histoire !

Je savais bien que j'aurai du la tuer dès que j'en ai eu la possibilité. Une vermine de moins ne fait jamais de mal. Si je la vois cette sale …

- Encore en train de ruminer ? Se moque une voix, Alec.

- Ça va, Alec. Tu devrais aller consoler ta sœur adorée au lieu de ricaner comme un benêt.

- Sois plus gentil ! Et puis … laisse Jane en dehors de cette conversation, tu veux bien.

- Alors, c'est donc vrai … ? Dis-je, pensif sans me rendre compte de mes paroles

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu n'aimes plus ta sœur. Répondis-je simplement

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime plus mais …

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où est l'aile principale, s'il vous plaît ? Nous interromps une petite voix qui me rend aussitôt fou de rage

- Casse-toi, la vermine

- Démétri, tente de me calmer Alec

Je la regarde avec férocité, elle ne bouge pas. Elle se mord même la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de nous deux. Si elle continue d'avancer vers moi, je sens que je vais la frapper.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir blessé. Et encore plus pour la punition et mon commentaire désobligeant, Démétri. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas mon intention d'être violente ou venimeuse.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrasse ma joue. Elle n'attend pas de voir ma réaction et disparaît à l'instant même dans le couloir. Inconsciemment, je touche ma joue, je suis stupéfait et incapable de dire ni de faire quoique ce soit.

Les rires d'Alec ne m'atteignent pas.

Finalement … je crois que je l'aime bien.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Alec :**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête d'ahuri de Démétri. Elle l'a juste embrassé quoi ! Elle ne s'est pas déshabillée sur place, non, elle l'a juste embrassé. Et sur la joue, en plus !

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je vais le laisser, cela ne sert à rien de rester surtout pour continuer une conversation à propos de ma sœur. Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, si j'ai envie de m'éloigner un peu de Jane, j'ai le droit d'agir ainsi. Les jumeaux ont peut-être un lien émotionnel très fort, il se peut que parfois l'un des deux ait le besoin de se séparer de l'autre, pour se retrouver. Je ne suis pas fusionné avec ma sœur. Non, je suis un individu libre et unique !

Ilwena, parce qu'il s'agit du nom de la vermine, a permit de distraire Démétri. Elle aura au moins servi à quelque chose. La prochaine fois que je la verrai, il faudra que je pense à la remercier pour son acte charitable.

L'ennui est que les actes charitables n'intéressent pas les Volturi. Je me demande sincèrement pourquoi elle a été choisie par nos Maîtres. Elle n'est rien du tout !

Elle n'est même pas belle !

Ce n'est qu'une sale gamine aux yeux bizarres (et je ne suis pas mal placé pour dire cela !), à l'allure sans grâce. Elle est une foutue manipulatrice, une petite conne sans importance, une emmerdeuse, une vermine, une souillure, une …

Il n'y a pas d'insultes assez violentes pour la décrire !

Elle ne sert à rien. Elle ne vaut rien.

Il parait qu'elle était une pauvre gosse battue … son tuteur avait de bonnes raisons ! Non, mais regardez-la ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sur Terre ? Ce n'est qu'une erreur de la nature, un déchet ambulant.

Qu'elle crève ou qu'elle vive ne changera pas la face du monde. Et puis …

Pourquoi je ne fais que penser à elle, bon sang ? Si elle n'est rien, qu'est-ce j'ai à perdre mon temps avec ces sordides pensées ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de son odeur ! Elle est pire que la peste …

N'empêche … il en a de la chance, Démétri ... qu'elle l'ait embrassé …

OOO

_**Point De Vue De La Narratrice :**_

Les trois Maîtres de Volterra sont assis sur leurs trônes. Ils discutent de choses et d'autres. Ils ne s'ennuient pas vraiment, mais ils attendent que quelque chose d'intéressant arrive enfin.

L'après midi est déjà bien entamé. Les Vampires arrivent généralement dans la nuit. Aro a envie de jouer avec ses frères, mais ceux-ci ne sont pas d'accord. Le plus immature des trois soupire bruyamment avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier de son siège royal. Comme le temps peut paraître long lorsque l'on est un Vampire.

Pourtant, jamais aucun des Volturi ne regrette cette situation de non-vie. Peut-être, Gianna, mais est-elle vraiment un membre de la famille royale des Vampires ?

Le soleil se couche doucement sur une ville d'Italie qui commence à retrouver son calme après une journée de vacances d'été. Il est dangereux de rester dans les rues de cette ville. Il se passe toujours des évènements étranges comme des attaques de bêtes sauvages …

Pourtant, il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages dans les environs.

Les touristes aiment l'apparence tranquille de l'endroit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les commerçants ferment si tôt leurs magasins ou restaurants. Il est stupéfiant de voir à quel point les vieilles superstitions sont ancrées dans les habitants de ces petites provinces. Tout le monde sait que les sorcières ou les loups-garous n'existent pas ! Les Vampires non plus, d'ailleurs. Et puis l'air de la nuit est agréable. Le silence d'une ville endormie est reposante. Le sentiment d'être seul est jouissif.

Pourtant, personne n'ose mettre un pied dehors sans être certain que le soleil n'est pas loin.

Mis à part cet homme.

Un homme entièrement habillé de noir tels les ténèbres, marche d'un pas sûr. Il sait où il va. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Il sait qui il est.

Il pénètre une immense bâtisse qui donne froid dans le dos ; c'est pour cela que les touristes aiment visiter cet endroit au point de ne plus jamais être en mesure d'en sortir.

L'homme parle brièvement avec l'un des gardes avant d'être conduit dans la salle du trône. Il est aussitôt accueilli par un Aro fou de joie de voir un nouveau divertissement s'offrir à lui.

Cet homme a une odeur dérangeante, ce qui arrache un grognement à Caïus. Cela ressemble à un mélange de sueur et de chien mouillé. Ce n'est pas un Vampire.

Le Maître le plus enthousiaste a envie de prendre la main de cet arrivant, mais ne le fait pas. Il veut avoir la surprise du pourquoi de la venue de l'homme. Or, le silence s'installe. Aro le pousse à parler, rien ne se passe. L'une des plus fidèles gardes du clan est prête à user de son don lorsque l'homme perd son mutisme et prononce seulement cinq mots :

« _Je veux voir la gamine._ »

Aucune des personnes présentes dans la salle ne comprend de quoi il retourne. Le Maître aux cheveux blonds demande alors, froidement, comme se nomme cette « gamine ». La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« _Elle se nomme Ilwena. _»

Il est tard à présent, elle doit dormir à poings fermés, blottie sous ses draps. On envoie quelqu'un la chercher. Après tout, elle a le temps de se reposer dans la journée.

Elle entre alors dans la salle, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Elle semble encore enlacée par Morphée lui-même. Le dieu ne veut pas la lâcher …

Pourtant à la vue de l'homme, la jeune adolescente se réveille instantanément. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Elle croyait qu'elle était en sécurité.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être que cela n'a jamais été le cas.

L'homme fait quelques pas rapides vers elle … et la gifle. Le coup est si fort qu'elle en tombe sur le sol. L'odeur de son sang se répand dans la pièce. Sa lèvre s'est ouverte. La douleur ne fait rien à Ilwena, elle a l'habitude. Le cauchemar ne pendra donc jamais fin.

Elle sait que l'homme va de nouveau la frapper. Elle le connaît. Elle sait qu'il frappe plus fort que celui qu'elle devrait appeler « beau-père ». Sa force a toujours eu quelque chose de surnaturel, de inhumain.

Elle n'a même plus peur, elle connaît déjà la suite.

Elle ne connaît rien de la suite. L'homme s'apprête de nouveau à la frapper, lorsque sa main tombe au sol dans une giclée de sang. Elle lève la tête, sans prêter attention aux hurlements de l'homme, et voit Caïus. Il tient une épée ensanglantée à la main.

Comment se fait-il que l'homme sait qui elle est ?

Comment se fait-il qu'il l'ait retrouvée ?

L'homme avec qui s'était remariée sa mère, a des amis qui n'ont rien d'humain. Et ces amis ne sont pas d'accord avec la prophétie.

La prophétie qui dit que lorsque les Vampires auront trouvés la source de leur justice, un enfant aux yeux de la couleur de la mer déchaînée et de l'herbe, qui sera comme tombée du ciel, rien ne pourra plus les anéantir.

Et lorsque l'on fait parti des Enfants de la Lune, que l'on a cherché pendant plusieurs siècle cet enfant et qu'on l'a finalement trouvé, on ne peut que tout faire pour arrêter ce désastre.

Mais Ilwena n'a que 14 ans.

Une enfant mérite-t-elle de mourir ?

Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne toujours sur les mêmes personnes ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle que 14 ans ?

OOO

REVIEWS

moinini : « _Slt._

_juste une petite reviews pour te dire que je te lis et que pour ton âge, tu écris vraiment très bien._  
_Maintenant je me sens très vieille ._  
_Bon courage pour la suite._  
_et fais nous pas trop attendre lol._  
_moinini _»

Moi : On me le dit souvent ^^, et cela me fait toujours légèrement rougir …

Rôôôh (je commence à être comme Aro) tu n'es pas vieille !

Merci je tâcherai de faire vite !

Laurianna06 : « _J'ai bien rigolé au bonus n'empêche, c'est une bonne idée. Le Démétri en slip imprimé en léopard ça serais drôle. _

_Merci et bonne continuation! _»

Moi : Ah mais c'est le but ! Heureuse si je suis parvenue à l'atteindre =) Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai noté l'idée dans un coin de ma tête et il se peut que je l'utilise quand Ilwena aura ses pouvoirs … Euh … je commence à en dire trop sur la suite, il faut que je me taise maintenant !

A bientôt, ma belle !

Laya : « _Salut, j'adore ta fiction et j'adore Ilwena, et Aro et Caïus et tout le monde mais je dois dire que se sont mes préférés lol_

_J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire la suite, alors j'espère à bientôt _»

Moi : Coucou, moi aussi je les adore ^^ c'est comme une famille imaginaire pour moi =)

Ne t'en fais pas, le « à bientôt » est certain !


	9. Chapter 7

_WARNING :_

_A tous les homophobes qui lieraient ma fiction (ou non)_

_passez votre chemin. _

_Ce chapitre contient un passage lesbien._

_Merci de ne pas laisser de messages désagréables_

_Juliette_

_Ps : Je prie mes lecteurs et lectrices de m'excuser._

_Peut-être n'ai je pas été suffisamment claire sur la couleur des yeux de Ilwena, pourtant, cette précision est capitale pour la suite._

_Elle a un œil bleu et un œil vert (hétérochromie)._

_Cette information est dévoilée lorsque Aro la rencontre pour la première fois._

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena : **_

Sous la torture que lui a infligé allègrement la fille d'Aro, l'homme a accepté de parler. Il a dit qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres, que ce n'était pas sa faute, il doit me tuer. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un simple pion. Il a aussi révélé que les loups alpha des Enfants de la Lune ont peur de ce que dévoile une prophétie. Une prophétie qui a un rapport direct avec moi, bien sûr.

C'est bien mignon de dire qu'il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres … Le libre arbitre ne permet-il pas de savoir dire NON à un commandement ?

Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais voulu être battue. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un problème. Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre mon enfance aussi rapidement.

Je n'ai même jamais choisi de vivre …

L'homme s'est donné la mort en croquant dans une graine spéciale.

Après je suis allée me coucher. Jane est venue avec moi, elle est restée dans ma chambre pour que je me sentes protégée. Cela a été une expérience étrange ; du plus loin que je puisse me rappeler, personne n'a jamais veillé sur moi pendant mon sommeil. De plus, Caïus a décrété que dès que j'aurai envie de sortir dehors pour prendre l'air, des gardes devront impérativement suivre chacun de mes pas comme s'ils étaient mes propres ombres.

Les Maîtres Volturi m'ont promis de mettre les choses au clair et de me protéger. Ils vont chercher cette fichue prophétie et comprendre quel est le danger que je cours.

En réalité, je prends les choses avec philosophie … je suis plutôt indifférente. J'ai si souvent cru que j'allais mourir, que je n'ai même plus peur.

Les Volturi ont commencé leur recherche. Mais les Enfants de la Lune gardent jalousement leurs légendes pour eux.

000

Carlisle est parti ce matin, je voyais bien qu'il voulait me dire ce qu'il pensait de mon avenir, pourtant il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Je ne l'ai pas aidé, d'ailleurs. Je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec Aro et ses idées pour mon futur (inexistant). Je crois avoir compris que le docteur Cullen ne se nourrit jamais d'humain, seulement d'animaux. Cette pensée me dégoûte. Depuis quand un Vampire s'attaque aux hamsters, quoi ?!

Je me promets de ne jamais être ainsi. J'ai envie d'être puissante et de faire payer ceux qui m'ont détruite.

Mon regard est un instant distrait par un rouge-gorge qui s'est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je soupire de contentement. J'aime bien être ici. Je me repose beaucoup, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'occuper de moi et de mon bien-être. Tout le monde fait attention à moi et à mes moindre désires. C'est agréable, j'aime bien. Je ne suis pas soumise et ne le serai jamais, mais la soumission des autres ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, même …

Je suis dans une immense bibliothèque. J'ai un livre sur la conjugaison et la grammaire latine à la main. Il faut que j'apprennes à parler couramment latin, sinon je ne pourrai pas devenir une vraie Volturi. Je tente de mémoriser les déclinaisons. Habituellement je n'aime pas apprendre par cœur quelque chose, pourtant, dans ce cas présent, je prends plaisir à encrer ces notions nouvelles dans ma mémoire. Je comprends ce que signifie le terme « chez soi ».

Je m'étire doucement.

- Tu arrives à apprendre ?

Je sursaute ; je n'avais pas entendu Marcus ouvrir la porte et s'approcher de mon siège à pas de velours. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Ce n'est rien. Ce sont mes sens qui ne sont pas assez aiguisés.

- Nous pouvons discuter un peu ?

- Hum … oui, bien sûr.

Je me redresse dans mon fauteuil. Marcus s'assoit juste en face de moi.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tu connaissais l'homme qui t'a giflée ?

- Oui, il s'agit d'un ami de l'homme avec lequel ma mère s'était remariée.

- Ton beau-père ?

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Marcus :**_

A peine ai-je prononcé ces deux petits mots, je vois une grimace de dégoût se peindre sur le visage de Ilwena.

- Lui aussi te battait ?

- C'est toujours le premier à le faire. Il me hait.

- C'était. Je te rappelle que tu es en sécurité ici.

- La preuve.

- Nous sommes vraiment navrés. Nous ne pensions pas que cela puisse se produire.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude.

Elle n'est qu'une enfant et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle semble mature comme quelqu'un qui aurait grandi trop vite.

- Et ta mère … ?

Elle pâlit. J'ai touché un point sensible.

- Elle est morte, répond-t-elle d'une voix blanche

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ma vie n'a jamais été heureuse, c'est pour cela que je veux devenir une Vampire. Je veux avoir le droit à une seconde chance. Je veux renaître, je veux revivre. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cette vie.

- Ilwena …

- Permettez-moi de regagner ma chambre, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

- Je t'en prie.

Elle se lève aussitôt et part. Je suis sincèrement navré pour elle, j'espère que sa renaissance se passera mieux que sa vie présente.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Jane :**_

Je suis assise sur le lit de ma chambre. Je suis fatiguée de tout ce bordel. J'ai déjà du offrir mon sang à la gamine, me soumettre à elle, je dois l'appeler Maîtresse et mon frère ne veut plus me parler. En plus il m'évite.

Je ne comprends même pas ce que je lui ai fait. J'ai besoin de lui, d'être avec lui. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours.

Je me rue dans le couloir au moment même où je sens son odeur. Je me jette dans ses bras, j'ai envie qu'il me serre contre lui, qu'il touche mon corps.

- Jane, soupire-t-il à mon grand désespoir

- Alec … ?

Je relève la tête vers lui, l'air le plus triste possible. J'aimerais qu'il craque et qu'enfin, il accepte d'embrasser mes lèvres.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux bien ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais …

- Parfait.

Il me repousse doucement mais fermement. Et il me laisse comme cela, au milieu du couloir. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Je m'adosse au mur, me laisse aller. En ce moment, je me sens vulnérable ; Alec ne me veut plus et mon père ne me soutient plus.

Je soupire en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle n'ose pas s'approcher de moi.

- Que voulez-vous, Maîtresse ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle.

- Oh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu n'auras qu'à le faire devant Aro, pour qu'il soit content …

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fout de toute manière.

- Ah bon, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette …

- Tu veux que je me sentes mieux ?

Je plante mon regard dans le sien avec la violence que moi seule suis capable d'avoir. Je la vois perdre contenance.

- Euh, et bien …

- Tu as 14 ans, c'est ça ?

- Oui …

- Tu en fais plus.

- Tu as été transformée quand tu avais 14 ou 15 ans, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Alors, tu veux m'aider à me sentir mieux ?

- Et bien, ça dépend mais … d'accord … Que dois-je faire ?

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je comprends que trop bien ce qu'elle veut de moi. Et son regard trahi un profond désir en elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se jeter sur moi à tout moment. Mon cœur commence à battre à cent à l'heure. Je sens ce qui se prépare.

Elle attrape ma main et m'entraîne dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Je suppose que cela doit être sa chambre. Elle ferme la porte derrière nous, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Elle ressemble à un félin féroce et moi … à une petite proie.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? Me demande-t-elle, l'air provocant

Je ne parviens pas à répondre.

Il est vrai que Jane ne me laisse pas indifférente mais je n'ai encore jamais … fait l'amour.

Mais j'ai tellement envie et besoin de me sentir vivante. Et ce corps ne m'a jamais vraiment appartenu.

Je m'approche d'elle et embrasse ses lèvres. Elle répond à mon baiser.

Nous nous embrassons passionnément. Des baisers qui étaient doux et sensuelles, deviennent presque violents comme les torrents de sang qui ont coulé. Jane passe ses mains sous mon vêtement. Je frémis à son contact, ses mains sont si froides.

Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, défaisant son chignon. Elle caresse mon visage. Je lis à travers son regard tout le désir qu'elle me porte. Elle doit voir à peu près la même chose de son côté. Je mords un instant la lèvre inférieure de Jane. Ce geste ne fait que monter davantage notre désir. Je le veux, je veux qu'elle touche mon corps.

Nous ne prononçons aucun mot. Je déboutonne son chemisier noir et l'enlève doucement. Elle s'agenouille devant moi pour embrasser mon ventre. Mais je veux aussi toucher sa peau. Je me mets à sa hauteur et effleure son cou avec mes lèvres. Elle enlève mon haut. Elle s'écarte un tout petit peu, pour mieux observer mon corps. Nous finissons de nous déshabiller mutuellement et nous continuons nos préliminaire sur son lit. Nous sommes en sous-vêtements, à présent. Nous nous lançons alors un regard fou de désir. Elle me pousse doucement pour que je m'allonge. Elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Puis elle se penche et s'approche dangereusement de mon cou. Elle commence par m'offrir des baisers tendres. Je ferme les yeux de bien-être. J'ai l'impression d'être une déesse idolâtrée, malgré ses canines que je sens chatouiller ma peau. Je n'ai pas envie de me laisser faire !

En un geste, j'échange nos places. Jane ne veut pas et me plaque de nouveau contre le matelas en embrassant violemment mes lèvres et passe lentement sa main sous mon soutien-gorge. Une tentation que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti m'étreint brutalement. Qu'elle continue à toucher mon corps ! Qu'elle caresse mes seins si elle le veut !

Je sens sa main descendre le long de mon corps. Ses doigts passent sur mon intimité. Soudainement, elle retire sa main.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je commence à me redresser, elle m'en empêche. Elle agrippe brutalement mes cheveux, m'obligeant à lui offrir mon cou.

« Détend-toi, sinon cela risque d'être douloureux. »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois ; je n'ai pas envie de souffrir.

Je ferme les yeux au moment même où je sens ses canines percées ma peau fine et blanche. Mon sang coule doucement, et elle aspire ce flux de vie.

Elle s'arrête, prend mon visage entre ses mains, humecte ses lèvres et m'embrasse de nouveau. Sa langue glaciale s'infiltre à l'intérieure de ma bouche. Elle se redresse tout en m'empêchant de refermer mes lèvres, puis elle mord son poignet. Elle fait tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur ma langue. Quel goût délicieux ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle saveur puisse exister … J'en veux davantage encore !

J'attrape son bras et aspire doucement ce liquide rouge au parfum sucré. Elle se laisse faire.

Nous jouons encore un peu à nous échanger nos sangs.

Puis, je décide qu'il est temps de passer à l'acte. Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, je la pénètre. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise mélangé à du plaisir. Même son vagin est terriblement froid, pourtant cela ne me dérange pas. J'en veux encore …

Et elle aussi.

OOO

Je n'ai plus aune notion du temps, il aurait pu se passer mille ans comme une minute. Nos ébats ont pris fin. Je me sens bien et cruellement vivante.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser une dernière fois sa joue et embrasser ses lèvres avant de me lover dans le creux de ses bras et de lui donner un tout petit coup de tête dans le cou.

Malgré son sang puissant qui coule dans mes veines, je me sens épuisée. J'ai besoin de dormir. Je me laisse aller contre elle, et elle ne bouge pas. Elle me tient encore dans ses bras et caresse doucement mon épaule.

Je ne pensais pas que c'est aussi délicieux de faire l'amour à une femme lorsque l'on en est soi-même une.

Je tombe dans le sommeil pratiquement aussitôt, sous les attentions de Jane qui semble être sur un petit nuage.

Je dois être la première personne faisant partie des Hommes qui ne s'est pas faite tuée après une relation sexuelles avec elle. Elle est un peu comme une menthe-religieuse ...

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Marcus :**_

J'ai trouvé.

Je savais bien que je trouverai une copie de la prophétie des Enfants de la Lune dans les archives internationales de notre monde « surnaturel » et « magique ».

Je prends le parchemin entre mes mains, laisse mes yeux parcourir la page. Je comprends le lien entre la prophétie et Ilwena. C'est elle l'enfant aux yeux bleu et vert. C'est elle le danger que craignent les Enfants de la Lune. C'est elle que nous avons sauvé.

Et c'est elle qui nous aidera à régner différemment.

« _Bleu, vert, couleurs des yeux de l'enfant pernicieux_

_Famille royale vampirique le sauvera_

_La justice est ce qu'il sera_

_Les Fils de la Lune se seront plus dangereux _»

OOO

REVIEWS :

: « _Salut, je viens de découvrir ta fic et je l'adore, elle est superbe, mais le dernier chapitre me laisse (pardonne moi l'expression) sur le cul! Alors; Ilwena est au centre d'une prophétie !? Elle a vraiment pas de chance, je la plains. _»

Moi : Wahou ! Que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas. J'écris avec mon cœur, alors savoir que mes textes sont lus et appréciés ne peut que me réjouir !

Ne t'en fais pas pour Ilwena, elle n'est pas tant à plaindre que cela. Enfin, elle ne le sera plus dans peu de temps. De toute manière avec les Volturi, il ne peut rien lui arriver … ou presque.

Laurianna06 : « _Oula! Ilwena commence a me faire peur avec sa vengeance. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Démétri quand elle l'a embrassé, ça aurais été hilarant. _

_La prophétie, tu va la développé? Par se que je t'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris._

_Bonne continuation, bisous_. »

Moi : En effet, elle sera terrible. Tu ne peux que la craindre (niark niark). Oui, XD. Ilwena est une sacrée manipulatrice !

C'est bon, tu as mieux compris de quoi il retourne avec la prophétie ? Dans le précédent chapitre, je souhaitais avant tout faire cogiter mes lecteurs/lectrices adorées ^^

Merci, bloody kisses !

astasia : « _salut!_

_pas mal du tout._

_Ça__ devient de plus en plus intéressant au fil de chapitre._

_A plus _»

Moi : C'est vrai ? Et bien, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ^^

Laya : « _Coucou,_

_un nouveau chapitre super ! J'ai pris plaisir à le lire._

_ Ouais pas mal la famille, un tantinet sadique mais tellement génial. XD_

_Tu as posté vite, sa fait plaisir _

_Tu peux t'en douter, j'attends avec impatience la suite. XD »_

Moi : C'est pour ça que nous aimons les Volturi, pour leur sadisme ^^

Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être toujours capable. Mon brevet blanc approche et les révisions sont de plus en plus intensives. De ce fait, tout le reste va bientôt s'enchaîner. Et puis cela prend beaucoup de temps d'écrire et c'est aussi épuisant (à cause de la concentration et de la réflexion que je dois fournir pour écrire quelque chose de « sympa » … ).

La suite arrive, la suite arrive, dont worry =)


	10. Chapitre 8

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire durant cette semaine._

_De ce fait, je vous publie un petit chapitre,_

_juste pour patienter un peu ;)_

_Juliette_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Point De Vue Du Shaman des Enfants de la Lune : **_

Je vois souvent l'enfant aux yeux bleu et vert en rêve.

Trop de personnes croient en lui. Quelle stupide foi ! Comment un être aussi insignifiant peut-il changer la destinée ?

Lorsque je l'aperçoit dans l'un de mes songes, il court, brandissant une épée de feu à la main. Il court comme s'il ne s'arrêterait jamais, comme s'il avait la force de réduire à néant tout ce qui lui semble immonde. Il est pareil au feu purificateur, sauf qu'il n'a rien de pure. Son passé ne lui permet pas de l'être.

Je ne sais pas à quoi cet enfant ressemble physiquement. Cela n'a que peu d'importance. Pourtant, je connais son regard brillant de puissance et de détermination.

Je crains ce regard comme je l'adore. Il me fait espérer comme désespérer. Il me fait le haïr comme l'aduler.

Je sais que le destin du monde et de notre monde est en danger, avançant sur un fil de rasoir, balançant entre le Bien et le Mal.

Tout dépend de l'enfant.

Mais que peut faire un simple enfant perdu dans un univers qui lui est inconnu ? Il ne connaît rien. Il n'a même pas l'expérience de la vie, avec seulement 14 ou 15 ans derrière lui … Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les divinités lui ont mis tout ce poids sur ses frêles épaules.

Que l'enfant ne s'inquiète pas.

Nous le délivrerons bientôt de son fardeau ; nous avons trouvé le seul moyen pour qu'il ne prenne pas le mauvais chemin.

Les loups alpha ont déjà envoyé leurs meilleurs guerriers en Italie et je ne pense pas que les Volturi pourront y faire quelque chose.

L'enfant doit mourir.

Ilwena …

OOO

_**Point De Vue Des Guerriers Envoyés En Italie :**_

Nous avons été envoyés par nos Alpha sur le territoire des Vampires. L'un des nôtres à déjà périt. Nous savons donc ce qui nous attends. Qu'importe notre vie, nous devons l'envoyer dans les limbes de l'Enfer, c'est tout ce qui importe. Nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier. Nous ne sommes que des pions. Des pions du destin et de nos alpha. À croire qu'il n'y a que des pions sur l'échiquier.

Peut-être est-elle une reine ?

Ce que nous savons c'est que l'enfant doit mourir. Oui, il doit mourir. Non, pas il, elle. C'est une adolescente de 14 ans qui doit être détruite.

Nous n'avons jamais mis à mort une humaine et encore moins une enfant. C'est contraire à nos règles. Cela est terrifiant, nous ne voulons pas de cette mort. Pourtant nous sommes contraints de le faire.

Nous courrons depuis tant de jours pour arriver enfin devant ce bâtiment. Nous sommes chez les Volturi, sur le territoire de ces Vampires. Nous savons que l'un d'entre eux, Caïus, à déjà exterminé beaucoup des nôtres … Prenons cette attaque comme une vengeance !

Que fait l'enfant dans cette histoire ?

Pourquoi ferait-elle partie de notre vengeance ?

Elle ne devrait pas être là.

Elle ne devrait pas faire partie des simples dommages collatéraux.

Nous savons que nous avons réduit son enfance en cendre et maintenant, nous devons nous occuper de sa vie.

Nous te demandons pardon. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, tu sais …

Ilwena …

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Jane :**_

Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil, il est 1 h 09. Qu'est-ce que cela dort une humaine ! Cela en est désespérant. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de la bouger et encore moins de la réveiller. Cette nuit, j'ai repensé à mon passé, chose que je ne fais jamais, et je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'a pas été plus heureuse que moi. Nous nous ressemblons, d'une certaine manière. Et je suis plutôt triste pour elle ; je ne pense pas qu'elle est réellement connue le bonheur.

Elle semble si fragile et si seule.

Je comprends pourquoi Aro et Caïus ont tout de suite voulu la protéger. Elle ressemble à un Ange, surtout lorsqu'elle dort. Je crois que son odeur joue un rôle très important, aussi. Je suis pressée de la voir Vampire …

Je n'aurai jamais du faire l'amour avec elle. Ce n'est pas que je regrette, mais … nous avons échangé nos sangs et fait d'autres choses. Ce n'est qu'une enfant qui a grandi trop vite et qui a du apprendre très vite à survivre. Elle n'est ni innocente ni naïve, elle n'a rien d'une enfant. Mais elle n'est pas non plus une adulte.

Je touche doucement ses cheveux. J'aime bien leur couleur sombre.

J'arrive presque à oublier mon frère. Je n'ai plus cette impression d'être seulement douleur. Je suis de nouveau moi-même … enfin pratiquement. Cela ne me dérange pas tant que cela de l'appeler Maîtresse.

Nous devrions tous en faire de même.

Je me demande ce que raconte la prophétie à propos d'elle, sans doute …

Je fronce les sourcils, arrêtant de réfléchir pour me concentrer sur les odeurs désagréables que je perçois. Je me redresse légèrement pour mieux analyser ce que je sens. Cela ressemble … des Enfants de la Lune ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à débarquer ici, en ce moment ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour elle.

- Ilwena, chuchotai-je à son oreille tout en la secouant doucement, il faut que tu te réveilles.

- Il est quelle heure ? Grogne-t-elle

- L'heure de se lever !

- Hum ! Encore cinq minutes … je suis bien dans tes bras …

Je m'apprête à répliquer, pourtant je me stoppe net.

Elle est bien dans mes bras ? C'est la première fois que je l'entends celle-là !

- Je comprends, mais il faut vraiment que je me lève.

- Il se passe quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle en ouvrant ses beaux yeux

- Oui, je pense. Tu n'es pas obligée de te lever tout de suite, tu peux rester dans ma chambre autant de temps que tu voudras, mais je dois y aller.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le matelas.

Je me lève aussitôt, attrape des vêtements et me jette sous la douche. Tout cela en vitesse vampirique. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je suis prête à sortir. J'ouvre la porte, puis m'arrête et regarde derrière moi. Je fais quelques pas en arrière, m'approche de son visage et embrasse ses lèvres. Elle répond lentement à mon baiser, cela ne fait rien. Il faut qu'elle dorme.

Je me présente dans la salle du trône quelques secondes plus tard. Mon père ne semble pas s'amuser du tout, l'air grave. Marcus est débout, prêt à mener un combat. Et quant à Caïus, il fulmine de rage, faisant les cents pas de long en large à travers la pièce. Il s'agit donc des Enfants de la Lune.

- C'est elle qu'ils veulent, n'est-ce pas ? Les interrogeai-je

- Ah Jane, te voilà ! Où étais-tu ? S'exclame Aro

- Dans ma chambre, père.

- Oui, c'est sans doute elle qu'ils désirent … Je pense qu'ils veulent la tuer. Répond Marcus, pensif

- D'ailleurs où-t-elle ? S'inquiète soudainement Caïus

- Hum …

- Jane.

- Elle est dans ma chambre, elle va bien.

- Dans ta … chambre ? On peut savoir ce qu'elle y fait ?

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Je n'ai pas à leur raconter mes ébats de la veille avec elle.

- Qu'importe. L'important est que nous la protégions.

- Maîtres ! Les loups sont en position de combat ! Ils ont encerclé le château et sont prêts à nous attaquer !

- Que la fête commence, alors !

- Que tous les Volturi soient prêts à massacrer ces bêtes ! Pas de pitié !

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Depuis que Jane m'a bougée, je ne parviens plus à me rendormir. J'étais tellement bien … Il est vrai que j'ai apprécié qu'elle embrasse mes lèvres avant de partir. Même si je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, c'est savoureux que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi.

Je soupire. Je m'étire, aussi. Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil : 1 h 16. Je me demande ce qui se passe pour qu'elle est le soudain besoin de se lever. Cela doit sans doute être grave … Ou alors, c'est qu'elle en avait marre d'être allongée sur le lit à ne rien faire. Ce que je peux comprendre, après tout je ne suis qu'une humaine, alors que elle, c'est une belle et puissante Vampire !

Je m'étire de nouveau. Il est temps que je me lève moi aussi. Une douche ne serait pas de refus, mais avant tout il faudrait que je retrouve mes vêtements … Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et les cherche du regard dans la pièce. Pourquoi je ne les vois pas tous ?

Il faudrait que j'aille en chercher dans ma chambre … L'ennuie est que je ne peux pas traverser le couloir en étant nue !

Pff ! Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur le lit. Finalement, je vais rester encore un peu couchée. C'est dure de trouver des solutions aux problèmes dès le matin. Au pire, je pourrai toujours me doucher puis attacher une serviette autour de ma poitrine et rejoindre ainsi ma chambre pour y trouver des vêtements propres. Ouais, c'est ce que je ferai plus tard …

Disons dans dix minutes, le temps que mon corps retrouve sa motricité … Ouais, dix-vingt minutes … ou peut-être dans une heure … ouais, on verra.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De La Narratrice :**_

L'ensemble de la garde volturienne sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle doit empêcher les loups d'entrer dans le Château. Elle doit protéger l'enfant. Elle doit anéantir ses adversaires.

Ils sont tous prêts à combattre vaillamment et sauvagement. Les Vampires tiennent leurs armes à la main, souvent des épées ou des arbalètes, à moins qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin. Les Enfants de la Lune montrent leurs crocs et mettent en évidence leurs griffes acérées.

L'orage plane au-dessus d'eux, ils attendent simplement que la foudre tombe pour commencer l'attaque.

Caïus est le premier a courir vers l'un de ses ennemis. Puis, tous le suivent. Les coups se font aussitôt violent et sans pitié. Les vampires torturent leurs adversaires à l'aide de leur don, tranchent ou transpercent la peau, brûlent la chaire. Caïus s'en donne à cœur joie, suivit de près par ses frères et les jumeaux démoniaques. Les Volturi ne céderont pas un seul morceau de leur territoire. Les Volturi ne s'avouent jamais vaincus, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. Les Volturi ne perdent jamais un combat, encore moins contre ces ennemis-là. Les Volturi sont les maîtres de Volterra, et le resteront.

Les guerriers -loups déchiquettent ou lacèrent la peau, arrachent les membres, broient les os. Ils savaient que cela ne serait pas si simple de tuer l'enfant, pourtant ils le feront.

Ils se battent mais avec moins de rage que d'habitude. Sans le montrer, ils préféreraient presque que leurs ennemis est la suprématie. Ils ne seraient alors pas obligés de tuer une enfant.

Néanmoins, leur honneur est aussi en jeu. Ils ont reçu des ordres clairs ; ils doivent revenir victorieux, avec le sang de Vampires dans la mâchoire et le sang d'une jeune fille de 14 ans sur les mains.

Le bruit de ce singulier combat résonne dans toute la ville. Il fait encore nuit, pourtant les habitants sont déjà éveillés. Ils espèrent que ce sont des animaux plus ou moins sauvages jouant avec les poubelles métalliques, ou se battant entre eux pour obtenir une femelle.

Aucune poubelle n'est au sol. Aucun animal sauvage n'est présent.

Il y a seulement ces loups immenses se battant contre ce qui ressemblent à des Hommes surpuissants.

Le sang coule à flot. Les hurlements des bêtes se fait entendre à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Les cris de rage des Vampires, aussi. Le sang continue de salir les trottoirs et les murs, de gicler sur les adversaires, de jaillir de toute part, de couler. Ce flux qui représente la vie semble être partout. Dans la pénombre, on ne peut apercevoir que cette couleur rouge.

Décapitations, mutilations, profondes blessures, morsures venimeuses, supplices, tortures.

Ils se montrent tous cruels. Pourtant, il ont le même objectif : vaincre.

OOO

Elle regarde par la fenêtre, horrifiée. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi les Volturi se battent contre ces monstres. Tellement de choses arrivent à Volterra depuis qu'elle est ici. Peut-être devrait-elle partir …

L'un d'entre eux vient d'attraper Jane et la plaque violemment sur le sol. Il va la tuer ! Non, elle ne peut pas voir ça. Elle cache son visage dans ses mains, puis regarde de nouveau. Jane, va bien. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Les Vampires sont peut-être plus nombreux, ces bêtes semblent invincibles.

Est-ce pour elle que ces énormes loups sont là ?

Est-ce pour elle que les Volturi se battent ?

Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec la prophétie ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se posent sur l'une de ces bêtes. Celle-ci redresse la tête vers elle. Leur regard se croisent. Ilwena ne parvient pas à détourner la tête, elle est comme happée par ce qu'elle voit dans l'âme de ce loup qui n'est en fait qu'un homme qui se doit d'obéir. Elle sait qu'ils sont là pour la tuer, mais elle lit un tel désespoir, un tel regret dans ces sombres prunelles, qu'elle se laisserait presque tuée.

Elle parvient enfin à détourner la tête, elle tombe sur le sol, dos contre le mur. Ses jambes sont remontées contre sa poitrine, elle cherche à se rassurer. Elle tremble de peur et mord sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Alors qu'elle tente de trouver une solution, la fenêtre qui est au-dessus d'elle se brise en milliers de petits morceaux de verre tranchant. Elle a juste le temps de protéger sa tête avec ses mains et de sentir l'air frais de la nuit s'infiltrer dans la chambre avant de le voir.

De voir cet immense bête qui ressemble à un loup. Pourtant il se tient sur ses pattes arrières. Il est tellement grand qu'il touche presque le plafond. Il s'avance vers elle, l'air menaçant, implacable et … presque gourmand.

Elle sait qu'il est là pour la tuer.

Elle sait qu'il n'aura aucune pitié pour elle.

OOO

REVIEWS :

Laurianna06 : «_ Hum! Ce chapitre me laisse perplexe... Il était bien mais il manque un peu d'action._  
_Concernant la prophétie j'ai a peu près compris. _  
_J'ai enfin eu mes dates de brevet ! C'est le 6 et 7 mai. Tu le fais tôt le tien mardi et mercredi si mes souvenirs sont bon. _  
_Bonne continuation et surtout bonne révision. Bisous... _»

Moi : Ah … d'accord …

Ne t'en fais pas, au fil du l'histoire, tout paraîtra plus clair.

Mardi et mercredi de cette semaine, en effet ! C'est pour cette raison que je ne pourrai pas publier de chapitre.

Merci à toi aussi ^^

: «_ Salut, Ilwena/Jane, je n'y aurais pas pensé, ça m'a vraiment étonnée. J'espère voir rapidement arriver la suite, mais je te comprends pour le brevet blanc, j'ai moi aussi le mien dans pas longtemps, avec l'histoire des arts et le rapport de stage, ont est pas sortie de l'auberge. Bonne continuation. _»

Moi : Si tu connaissais déjà tous les évènements de l'histoire, ce ne serait pas drôle ! X). Oui, c'est clair entre toutes les choses que l'on doit faire pour le collège et nos ami(e)s & famille… on a plus beaucoup de temps pour soi !

astasia : « _salut!_  
_Trop génial, c'était très bien décrit le passage entre Jane et Ilwena._  
_Vite, vite la suite!_  
_A plus _»

Moi : Mercii =)

La suite arrivera dans un petit moment à cause des mes révisions et de la fatigue … Pardon !

Kisses


	11. Chapter 9

_Coucou, lecteurs & lectrices !_

_I am come back !_

_J'espère vous avoir beaucoup manqué !_

_Bah oui, parce que sans moi, pas de suite …_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt,_

_faute de courage, de temps et d'inspiration. _

_Juliette_

_PS : oui, je sais, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long … _

_désolée ;(_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Point De Vue De La Narratrice **_:

Elle sait qu'ils sont là pour la tuer, mais elle lit un tel désespoir, un tel regret dans ses sombres prunelles, qu'elle se laisserait presque tuée.

Elle parvient enfin à détourner la tête, elle tombe sur le sol, dos contre le mur. Ses jambes sont remontées contre sa poitrine, elle cherche à se rassurer. Elle tremble de peur et mord sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Alors qu'elle tente de trouver une solution, la fenêtre qui est au-dessus d'elle se brise en milliers de petits morceaux de verre tranchant. Elle a juste le temps de protéger sa tête avec ses mains et de sentir l'air frais de la nuit s'infiltrer dans la chambre avant de le voir.

De voir cet immense bête qui ressemble à un loup. Pourtant il se tient sur ses pattes arrières. Il est tellement grand qu'il touche presque le plafond. Il s'avance vers elle, l'air menaçant, implacable et … presque gourmand.

Elle sait qu'il est là pour la tuer.

Elle sait qu'il n'aura aucune pitié pour elle.

La jeune fille est paralysée par la peur. Son ventre est nouée, sa gorge sèche. Les battements de son cœur se font rapides et bruyants, des sueurs froides descendent le long de son dos, sa nuque est raide. La bête s'approche d'elle de sa démarche lourde et effrayante. Il ne reste plus que quelques pas qui les séparent.

Ilwena ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle aimerait avoir la force et le courage de se battre ; c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle n'y parvient pas.

Elle n'y parvient plus.

Peut-être est-ce son heure ? Peut-être doit-elle mourir ?

Non.

La fatalité n'existe pas ; elle est la seule maîtresse de son Destin.

Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur, attrapant un morceau de verre. Elle le serre violemment, entaillant sa main droite. Cette douleur qui la parcoure et son sang qui glisse le long de sa paume pour s'écraser sur le sol, lui donnent la force dont elle a besoin.

Elle se sent vivante.

Et elle veut le rester.

Elle se tient droite devant son ennemi. Elle attend un signe. Elle attend quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que c'est le moment pour l'attaquer. Le bon moment.

Aucun des deux ne bougent, ni la jeune fille ni la bête.

Le monstre attend lui aussi ; il a envie de la voir fléchir, de voir ses frêles jambes se dérober sous elle et la faire tomber. Mais rien ne se passe. Le silence est assourdissant, seul le vent tente de le briser en vain.

Il décèle enfin ce qu'il cherche en elle ; il y a ce petit éclat de peur dans le regard de Ilwena.

Pourtant, le courage ne peut exister sans peur.

Elle aperçoit alors un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les babines de l'animal. C'est le signal qu'elle attendait. Elle pousse un hurlement tout en se ruant sur lui. Elle jette son corps sur la bête, son arme en avant, et le plante dans le cou du monstre.

Celui-ci pousse un cri de douleur qui résonne dans tout le château. Il se débat, la souffrance le rendant fou de rage. Mais la jeune fille s'accroche et appuie sur le morceau de verre afin de l'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair de son ennemi. Il hurle de nouveau, agrippe les hanches de l'adolescente et la projette contre le mur. Il retire l'arme, soulageant son cou. La plaie disparaît aussitôt. Néanmoins, la colère qui règne en lui le rend incontrôlable .

Il s'approche de Ilwena, étendue sur le sol et inconsciente.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Marcus :**_

J'ai l'impression que le combat ne finira jamais. Je me demande combien d'entre nous sont déjà « morts » sous les crocs de ses bêtes. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder autour de moi, il faut que je combatte. Cela faisait longtemps ; habituellement j'observe juste. Ce matin, je ne peux me le permettre.

Je sens que nous sommes en train de prendre le dessus sur eux ; de toute manière nous sommes plus nombreux qu'eux.

Je me demande même si ce n'est pas qu'une mise en scène. Nous sommes les spectateurs qui prennent part au spectacle, mais qui oublie un personnage important sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux rivés sur autre chose.

Les Volturi se battent contre les Enfants de la Lune. Les Vampires ne sont que de simples observateurs étant donné que nous n'avons rien décidé de tout cela.

Qu'oublions-nous ?

Qu'est-ce qui est important ?

Ilwena !

Je tourne la tête vers le château, espérant que rien n'est arrivé à l'enfant. Où se trouve-t-elle déjà ? La fenêtre de la chambre de Jane est brisée … et c'est précisément à cet endroit qu'elle est ! Une de ces bêtes a du sauter et est parvenu à pénétrer notre domaine ! Peut-être l'a-t-il vue alors qu'elle regardait au dehors pour comprendre ce qui se passait et …

Elle n'est qu'une enfant, que peut-elle faire, face à ce monstre faisant plusieurs fois sa taille et sa force ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de tenter quoique ce soit pour la sauver, pris dans la bataille contre les Enfants de la Lune. Je tranche un membres postérieur d'une des bêtes.

Pourtant il est impératif de faire quelque chose pour elle. Les prophéties qui ne sont pas prises au sérieux ont généralement peu de conséquence, mais celles en qui les gens croient peuvent réaliser des choses incroyables et terribles. Ilwena est donc des plus importantes pour la survie et l'avenir des Volturi. Que puis-je faire pour elle ?

Je cherche du regard l'un de nos gardes qui serait en dehors de la bataille. J'aperçois Alec, il est sur le côté, prêt à se jeter sur le dos d'un monstre. Je l'arrête d'un geste et lui indique la fenêtre.

Il relève la tête vers le bâtiment et comprend aussitôt. Il ne perd pas de temps et disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Je me surprendrai presque à prier Dieu. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour elle … et pour nous.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Alec :**_

J'ai tout de suite compris le message de Marcus en voyant la fenêtre brisée. Ilwena doit se trouver dans la chambre de ma sœur, pour je ne sais quelle raison idiote.

J'arrive sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans faire de bruit, je prends mon temps ; je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire d'elle … enfin je crois.

C'est alors que je vois cette scène qui me glace davantage encore. La gamine est étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Quant à l'Enfant de la Lune, il est au-dessus d'elle, prêt à la dévorer. Comment peut-il s'attaquer à elle, alors qu'elle sans défense ?

Elle a du l'énerver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon regard tombe sur un morceau de verre ensanglanté. Cela n'a pas l'odeur de sang humain … elle l'a donc attaqué.

Elle est plus courage que je ne le pensais. Peut-être nous sera-t-elle utile, finalement … ?

Je secoue la tête, mon rôle n'est pas de réfléchir mais d'obéir à mes Maîtres. Ils veulent que je la protège, je dois agir dans ce sens.

Je saute sur le parquet et arrive doucement par derrière. La chien géant ne semble pas s'être rendu compte de ma présence. Je ne perds pas une seconde et l'attaque à mon tour, mais par surprise ; je bondis sur le bas de son dos et m'agrippe à ses épaules. Il pousse un grognement féroce, voulant me faire descendre. Je ne bouge pas.

Je fais une pression à l'aide de mes pieds au niveau de son bassin. Je force le bas de son corps à aller en avant, tandis qu'à l'aide de mes mains toujours agrippés à ses épaules, le haut de son corps va en arrière.

Il ne parvient pas à se libérer de mon emprise sur ce qui doit être son corps. J'appuie de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale se brise en un bruit sinistre.

Un hurlement des plus jouissifs se fait entendre.

C'est alors qu'il reprend sa forme humaine, tombant dans l'inconscience. Je m'agenouille à côté de Ilwena et mord mon poignet afin de lui offrir de mon sang. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec mes Maîtres.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Interroge une voix que je connais que trop bien, je ne me retourne même pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de combattre ? Répliquai-je, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ; c'est à cause de Jane, ça.

- Le combat est fini, nous avons vaincu. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu sais. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je savais bien que tu t'intéressais à elle. M'enfin, elle a juste reçu un coup violent à la tête, répondis-je.

- Met la sur un lit, m'ordonne-t-il

- Sur le tien ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres

- Ne dis pas de connerie, Alec. Emmène-la dans la chambre de Gianna. Elle ne dira rien, je crois même qu'elles s'aiment bien. Enfin, peut-être pas autant qu'avec ta sœur …

Ce coup de poing, Démétri ne l'a pas vu venir, mais je suis certain qu'il l'a senti passé.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena : **_

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me redresse aussitôt.

- Aïe.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal à ma tête. Des chevaux auraient pu me piétiner, m'écraser, me broyer, cela n'aurait pas été pire.

Inconsciemment, je cherche du regard le monstre, mais je ne suis pas dans la chambre de Jane. C'est peut-être celle de Gianna. Je suis seule dans la pièce, même si je suppose que des gardes doivent être devant ma porte … enfin, je l'espère. Tout semble calme au dehors. Les Volturi ont du finalement vaincre ces bêtes.

Tiens, je suis encore vivante ?

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai été envoyée contre le mur. Un Vampire a du me sauver.

D'ailleurs, j'ai ce goût de sang sucré dans la bouche. Ce n'est pas celui de Jane, j'en suis sûre, pourtant il lui ressemble tellement. Doux et acide à la fois. Haine et désespoir. Amour refoulé et solitude.

Je frissonne.

Le sang n'est pas seulement le symbole de la vie, c'est aussi l'âme d'une personne, c'est tout ce qu'il y a au fond de l'être. C'est intime et puissant.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout est si passionnel avec ces êtres aux crocs acérés.

OOO

_**REVIEWS :**_

: « _Salut, c'est très sadique de couper à ce moment là. J'espère qu'aucun Volturi "important" ne va mourir. _»

Moi : Oui, je sais … Je dois bien avouer l'avoir fait exprès ^^ *sourire démoniaque*. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me permettrai jamais de faire du mal à mes Volturi adorés (aux Cullen, encore, je dis pas, mais les Volturi, à ça non !)

astasia : « _salut!_

_J'adore toujours courage pour tes révisions et la suite!_

_A plus _»

Moi : Kikou, ma belle !

Merci beaucoup pour tout le soutien que tu me portes =)

Et encore mercii x)

Laurianna06 : « _Super chapitre, ça s'annonce mal cette histoire avec les loups garous. Ils auraient pu au moin mettre un garde avec Ilwena! La pauvre, elle doit être terrorisée. Bonne continuation, bisous. Et à la semaine prochaine si tu ne publie pas cette semaine ;) _»

Moi : Ah ! Qui sait ce qui va se passer ? (pas même moi …)

Oui, c'est vrai, mais ils ont préféré favoriser l'attaque. Et puis, qui aurait pu imaginer que l'un des Enfants de la Lune pouvait entrer ainsi dans le château …


	12. Chapter 10

_Coucou, tout le monde !_

_Juste quelques mots avant mon dixième chapitre_

_pour vous prévenir que la toute la semaine prochaine,_

_je ne pourrai publier étant donné que je serais en voyage en Angleterre._

_Merci de votre patience …_

_Bloody Kisses_

_Juliette_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Son regard est plongé dans le mien. Il est tellement incroyable que je ne parviens pas à m'en détacher. Et mon cœur, qui lui, bat si fort et si vite dans ma poitrine que cela le fait presque sourire. J'ai du mal à réfléchir ; j'en suis même totalement incapable. Son visage est si proche du mien. Trop proche pour que tout soit clair dans ma tête. J'ai si chaud, mes joues doivent être rouges comment des tomates bien mûres. Je suis tout simplement paralysée.

Je suis incapable de dire depuis combien de minutes (à moins que ce ne soit des heures) nous nous regardons de cette manière. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Tout est arrivé si brusquement.

A vitesse vampirique, en fait.

J'étais assise sur le lit, perdue dans mes pensées qui ont toujours été sombres, puis j'ai entendu la porte se refermer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sursauter ou d'être surprise ni même de redresser la tête, et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec lui. Il a agrippé mes cheveux et a embrassé mes lèvres violemment. Je n'ai pas répondu à ce qui semblait être un baiser, bien trop stupéfaite pour cela. Puis, il s'est à peine écarté.

Et nous nous regardons. Dans mes yeux, je suis certaine qu'il peut y lire toute l'incrédulité du monde ; je ne comprends pas son geste. Je ne parviens même pas à y croire ! Je peux estimer comme une réalité l'existence des Vampires, mais qu'il ait pu embrasser mes lèvres de la sorte … à ça non !

Si cela avait été sa sœur, encore …

- Alec, commençai-je toujours désemparée, mais plus paralysée

- Tu as couché avec Jane, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum …

- Tu as envie de coucher avec moi ? Demande-t-il de but en blanc, Ainsi tu pourras comparer lequel de nous deux tu préfères. Oh, je t'en prie ne fais pas cette tête, je préfère lorsque tu as ce petit air de « même pas peur » et d'insoumise comme lorsque tu as planté Démétri.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues … tentai-je

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que ça ne te plais pas ? Dans ce cas …

- Avec Jane, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu et puis ce n'est pas pareil. Elle n'est pas comme toi. Lâchai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Questionne-t-il aussitôt, alors que j'ai la désagréable conviction qu'il connaît déjà la réponse.

- Je n'en sais rien, en faite. C'est juste une impression ...

- Menteuse.

Quelques minutes se passent, pendant lesquelles je suis incapable de soutenir le regard sauvage qu'il me porte.

- Alors ?

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Que puis-je répondre, de toute manière ? Je sais la réponse, tout au fond de moi, mais je ne peux la voir comme une évidence.

- Peut-être préfères-tu que je te fasse l'amour avant ?

Il m'observe un instant avec d'éclater de rire. Si je n'étais pas sûre de son immortalité et de sa non nécessité à respirer, j'aurai pu craindre qu'il ne s'asphyxie. C'est mon visage décomposé qui a provoqué cette réaction chez lui.

- C'est à cause du goût de vos sangs, lâchai-je le plus vite possible en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine ; je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi aussi bruyamment.

Il s'arrête d'un coup et me regarde avec étonnement.

- Là, j'aime ton regard résigné et ton air mécontent.

Il se penche de nouveau vers moi, réduisant l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous deux. Son expression moqueuse l'a quitté, remplacée par un désir intense et brûlant …

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'autre chose ?

- Je sens que je …

Il embrasse de nouveau mes lèvres, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Je le repousse aussitôt et me lève du lit. Il semble surpris et légèrement en colère. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'être rejeté et pourtant il se permet d'être cruel avec sa propre sœur jumelle ! Je le regarde de haut en bas, fièrement.

- Dehors ! Dis-je en lui désignant la porte de l'index.

Il se jette sur moi et me plaque contre le mur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Je sais très bien qu'il ne peut rien me faire ; Aro le punirait.

- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ?

- Et toi, alors ? Je ne suis pas ta poupée, si je n'ai pas envie de te donner mon corps, je ne le fais pas.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais une putain.

Je m'apprête à répliquer avec tout le mordant que je suis capable d'avoir lorsqu'une voix cristalline et féminine m'en empêche.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Alec. Et puis, ce n'est pas une prostituée, sinon tu n'aurais pas besoin d'être violent avec elle. De plus, je te rappelle qu'elle a reçu un coup à la tête et que par conséquent, elle ne doit pas subir de violences ou de stress supplémentaires. Je ne pense pas que notre père serait content du rapport que je pourrais lui faire sur ton attitude envers Ilwena.

OOO

_**Point De Vue Du Shaman Des Enfants De La Lune :**_

Nos guerriers ne sont que des incapables !

Un seul d'entre eux à survécu, mais il est prisonnier, j'en suis sûr. Je le sens et son alpha aussi. Il devrait être mort avec ses camarades. Je pensais qu'il était plus puissant qu'une enfant ! Il était censé parvenir à la tuer sans difficulté ! Notre plan n'avait aucun faille, j'avais tout pensé pour eux et il n'ont pas été capable de mener à bien mes desseins !

Ils ne sont même pas parvenus à emporter l'enfant avec eux dans les limbes des Enfers !

Ils ont péri pour rien.

Et leur familles qui pleurent leurs fils disparus, comme si c'était le moment de laisser les émotions prendre le dessus ! Nous avons perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Nous anéantirons la race des Vampires ainsi que l'enfant qui est leur avenir …

Nous les exterminerons … C'est notre rôle et nous devons le remplir à merveille. Ces êtres sont contre nature ; ils ne devraient pas pouvoir exister. Des êtres dont le cœur ne bat plus et qui sont pourtant en mesure de continuer à exister en se nourrissant du flux de vie de personnes innocentes et faibles ! Cela ne peut plus durer.

Je suis venu au monde pour remettre les choses à leur place. J'ai été choisi, je suis l'élu. J'ai attendu longtemps, j'ai réfléchi longtemps. L'heure a enfin sonné … la nature va pouvoir reprendre ses droits.

Qu'importe combien personnes périront. Qu'importe les pertes douloureuses. Qu'importe ce qui est inutile.

Ce qui est important, c'est Ilwena et sa mort.

Bientôt ce monde contre-nature va disparaître pour le bien des Hommes. Je suis heureux et fier d'avoir pu servir notre Mère à tous.

Alors, je me battrai sans relâche jusqu'à ce que je gagne cette guerre. Les Volturi seront de nouveau attaqués par mes soldats.

Encore et encore.

Inlassablement.

Jusqu'à sa mort, à elle et à eux tous.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Caïus :**_

Je me demande comment finira cette histoire.

Nous aurions du être plus prudent et performant en ce qui concerne la sécurité et la protection de Ilwena. Elle est notre avenir après tout, il nous faut faire attention à elle.

Pris par cette rage qui m'envahit à chaque fois qu'une bataille se prépare, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'il fallait qu'un garde reste avec Ilwena afin de la protéger. En réalité, personne n'y a réfléchit.

Cette erreur aurait pu être fatale à notre nouvelle protégée ; si Marcus ne s'était pas rendu compte du danger qu'elle courait, elle serait sans aucun doute morte. Je dois aussi admettre que Alec a bien réagi, avec rapidité et professionnalisme. Jamais je ne regretterai le choix qu'a fait mon frère Aro en décidant de sauver et de transformer les jumeaux …

En tout cas, ma certitude qui consiste à penser que les Enfants de la Lune méritent de disparaître de la surface de la Terre se confirme une fois encore. Il y a quelques années, au moment où j'en avait la possibilité, j'aurai dû tous les éradiquer. Un par un.

Ils sont même capables de s'attaquer à une enfant ! Notre race si supérieure peut se permettre de les regarder de haut tant ils sont tombés bas.

- Maître ? Apparaît Chelsea auprès de moi, interrompant le cours de mes pensées

- Oui, que puis-je pour toi ?

- On m'envoie vous dire que l'Enfant de la Lune, qui est encore en vie, vient de se réveiller.

- Bien. Alec à bien fait de lui briser uniquement la colonne vertébrale. Que les supplices commencent.

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire sadique. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Je me demande à quel point il va hurler et surtout combien de doigts en moins sera-t-il capable de supporter …

Non, je vais d'abord commencer par les ongles, les arracher un par un, ensuite je m'attaquerai à ses doigts.

Je me lève de mon siège et me rends dans les cachots. Mon prisonnier est déjà attaché. Il tente d'arracher les chaînes qui le lie au mur. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Au bout d'un moment, il s'aperçoit de ma présence et arrête de tenter de se détacher. Je vois la peur passer dans son regard ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

Que la fête commence.

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Jane :**_

Ilwena a aussitôt disparu dans le couloir. Elle semble agitée et inquiète. Quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on prend en compte les paroles de Alec. Je suis très contrariée par l'attitude de mon frère. Comment peut-il se permettre de la traiter de la sorte ?

Il est tellement étrange ces derniers temps … Jamais il n'a agit de la sorte ! Avant, il ne me repoussait pas. Et il ne se serait pas mis en colère contre quelqu'un. Il était si calme et si doux … Je suis un peu nostalgique. J'aimais lorsqu'il s'occupait de moi et qu'il était mon amoureux, lorsque nous étions plus que des frère et sœur.

Mais, Ilwena est entrée dans nos vies, et je sais que tout va changer. Non, tout à déjà changé. J'espère de tout mon cœur mort, qu'elle se vengera, retrouvera le sourire, oubliera son sombre passé et connaîtra une parfaite renaissance. Elle le mérite tant.

Je vais voir dans sa chambre si elle y est. Il faut que je lui parle de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant son inconscience et des mesures que nos Maîtres ont décidé de prendre en ce qui concerne sa sécurité. J'espère qu'elle les acceptera sans faire d'histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de l'enfermer. Déjà, elle va devoir changer de chambre et quitter celle de Gianna. En attendant de savoir où la mettre, nous l'avions mise dans cette pièce car nous avions trop peur qu'elle soit de nouveau attaquée. De plus son ancienne chambre est un endroit difficile à protéger ; un peu éloignée de l'aile principale, dans le coin d'un couloir, et toutes les fenêtres donnant sur la ville.

Nous craignions pendant un moment que les alpha des Enfants de la Lune n'envoient d'autres de leurs chiens. Ce qui arrivera sans soute, mais pas pour l'instant.

Bon, je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

Je vais au moins déplacer le peu d'affaire qu'elle a dans l'autre pièce. À présent, sa chambre est entre celle de Aro et Caïus.

Elle est tellement importante …

OOO

_**Point De Vue De Ilwena :**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la première chose que j'ai faite après avoir quitté la chambre de Gianna est d'avoir couru dehors. J'ai besoin de sentir l'air sur ma peau.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois Démétri qui me regarde gentiment mais qui maintient sa prise sur moi fermement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir.

- Je comprends mais …

- Je suis désolé, Ilwena, mais les règles sont les règles. Tu es trop en danger.

- Même si tu restes avec moi pour me protéger ? Tentai-je, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Oui.

- Ah. Et comment je fais si j'ai envie de prendre l'air ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rentre, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Je jettes un coup d'œil derrière moi, sur les ruelles de la ville qui me tend les bras. J'ai tellement envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, de partir, de me sentir de nouveau libre. Je ne veux pas être enfermée, je ne veux pas que ce magnifique château devienne ma prison aux barreaux d'or.

J'entends Démétri soupirer. Il a parfaitement compris mes intentions ; je le lis dans son regard.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Nous te rattraperons toujours.

Je soupire à mon tour et baisse les yeux sur le sol. Ce n'est pas drôle d'être avec des Vampires lorsque tu es qu'une simple humaine. Je me sens si vulnérable. Comment un si petit être comme moi pourrait changer leur monde ?

- Écoute, commence-t-il, le château a de nombreux passages secrets.

Je relève la tête vers lui, avec un magnifique sourire. Serait-il en train de me donner un moyen de m'échapper quand j'en aurai envie ?

- Qui donne sur la ville ?

- Oui, certains. Mais c'est à toi de les trouver. Et s'il te plaît, ne dis à personne ce que je viens de te révéler et encore moins que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit !

- C'est promis !

Je me mets une fois encore sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser sa joue. Je n'ai jamais eu de grand frère, pourtant je sens au fond de moi que je commence à aimer Démétri comme tel.

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et m'emmène à l'intérieur du château. Il me demande si j'ai faim et je lui réponds que oui. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où nous trouvons Heidi qui semble nous attendre. Elle a préparé une immense pizza quatre fromages que je m'empresse de goûter.

- Au faite, Ilwena …

- Oui, Démétri ? Demandai-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

- Tu as changé de chambre ; à présent tu es dans la pièce qui se trouve entre celle de nos Maîtres Caïus et Aro.

Je m'arrête net. Ils poussent vraiment le bouchon un peu loin … mais puisqu'il y a des passages secrets qui mènent à la ville, je ne vais rien dire …

- Et ensuite, que dois-je savoir d'autre ? Mis à part que j'ai changé de chambre et que je n'ai plus le droit de sortir ?

- Nos Maîtres vont vouloir te parler après que tu aies fini de manger. Intervient Heidi.

- Bon, d'accord.

Dans ce cas, je vais prendre mon temps de déguster ce plat si délicieux. Heidi est vraiment une grande cuisinière.

Je m'arrête de nouveau. J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose au loin. Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre sur le bruit. Démétri et Heidi ont les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Mais, ce sont des hurlements ! M'exclamai-je en me levant de mon siège.

- Ce n'est rien, Ilwena, rassis-toi et mange.

- Oui, c'est juste notre Maître Caïus qui interroge l'Enfant de la Lune qui a failli te tuer. Explique Heidi

- Interroge ? Il le torture ?

- Tu connais d'autres manières de discuter avec des êtres comme eux ?

- Je voudrai parler à Carlisle. Lâchai-je, froidement

- A Carlisle ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas être torturée.

- Ilwena …

Je disparais le plus vite possible de la cuisine pour me réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Qui sont les véritables monstres ? Les Volturi ou les Enfants de la Lune ?

Personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, et je n'ai peut-être pas envie d'exister dans le camp des Vampires. Peut-être ai-je envie de me battre du côté des Enfants de la Lune ?

Je suis la seule Maîtresse de mon Destin, et comme Antigone, je choisirai de me pendre plutôt que de mourir emmurée.

OOO

REVIEWS :

: « _Salut, le combat est enfin fini, c'est la sang de qui dans la bouche d'Ilwena, en tout cas elle est très courage d'attaquer le loup, moi j'aurais pris la fuite en sautant par la fenêtre a peine aurais je vu l'animal._ »

Moi : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du fait que ton nom n'apparaît jamais à la fin de mes publications. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi … Bref, en réalité cette bataille est terminée mais la guerre ne fait que commencer. C'est Alec qui lui a donné de son sang pour la soigner, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Bien sûr que Ilwena est courage, de toute manière jamais elle n'aurait pu fuir avec ce monstre. Il l'aurait tout de suite rattrapé et tué. Et puis, Ilwena part du principe qu'il est normal de combattre la fatalité étant donné qu'elle seule est maîtresse de son Destin.

astasia : « _salut!_

_de rien._

_ Super chapitre. Alec qui arrive à temps pour la sauver._

_A plus_ »

Moi : Coucou ^_^ Heureusement que Alec est là … Enfin je crois … Je dois bien l'avouer que parfois les jumeaux maléfiques me font un peu peur … et si un jour je ne parvenais pas à les contrôler, que deviendrai ma fiction ? *part dans ses délires d'écrivaine*

fuyuki417 : « _La suite stp c'est trop bien ta fic :)_ »

Moi : Bienvenue à toi parmi mes lecteurs et lectrices ! La suite arrivera dans quelques temps, ne t'en fait pas pour cela et merci beaucoup =)


End file.
